DESDE EL ABISMO
by AnieldelDesierto
Summary: Cuando la muerte te roza los labios y la felicidad se te va no hay nada mas que hacer que lanzarte al vacio, esperando que la vida te devuelva una razòn para continuar, luego que los perdido todo...
1. Chapter 1

_**DESDE EL ABISMO…**_

_**PROLOGO**_

"_Estaba lista para saltar, pero tomaste mi mano…y saltar ya no pareció tan buena idea…"_

Despertó, era de día. Una habitación de hospital como tantas otras veces, un lugar que no era suyo pero que en los últimos meses se le hacían mas personal que su mismo departamento. A ésta entró una enfermera seguida de una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos, Tsunade sama.

-Veo que sigues…

-Sobreviviendo?—respondió ella

-Iba a decir en condiciones de levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no? Porque supongo que eso harás; esperar unas semanas y volver a intentarlo, ¿me equivoco?

La joven cerró los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima…

-Iba a ser la última vez, solo ibas a tener que firmar los papeles y ahora resulta que tendrás que darme otro sermón, y sé como odias los sermones

-Si, los odio, pero odio más que te culpes de haber sobrevivido. Debes seguir, ya han pasado 6 meses…

Seis meses…y había cumplido 16 entre pastillas y botellas de licor hace una semana…fue ese día en que iba a terminar con todo, con el sufrimiento y las pesadillas, con ver el rostro de sus compañeros ensangrentados y sus manos temblorosas arrastrándolos hacia la villa; no lo recordó bien al principio pero luego las imágenes se hicieron cada noche mas vividas en detalles y en oscuridad, hasta que ya no pudo mas…

Su guerra no fue mas que un episodio de sangre de los tantos que deben padecer los shinobis de sus edad, pero ella no era tan fuerte como otros, no tenía grandes habilidades, solo tenía su agilidad felina y sus armas…y la lucha que debió enfrentar fue demasiado para ella, y para sus compañeros, debieron enfrentar a tres miembros de Akatsuki, que desde la muerte de sus lideres mayores aún seguían deambulando en busca de venganza…

Nunca sería un genio ni alguien destacado pero no le importaba, para eso estaban las grandes familias de la aldea, los genios declarados y algunos inconclusos…y ahora menos lo sería, no después de lo que había hecho, ella solo quería hacer su parte en la aldea, como le había dicho Iruka sensei en mas de una oportunidad, "Todos somos necesarios".Ella no olvidaría esa frase nunca y mas de una vez le daría fuerza para continuar, hasta que se dio cuenta que uno mas, uno menos no era realmente importante, que la vida de la villa seguía sin importancia mientras ella se quedaba sola…

Pues sus compañeros de equipo eran su vida. Su familia. Su hogar. Sin los ojos brillantes de Aoshi el sol no le volvería a calentar la piel, sin la ternura de Souyi nunca sonreiría…era así de simple, era lo que los diferenciaba del resto de los grupos, ellos eran uno, y esa tarde le cercenaron la vida…

-A propósito-dijo Tsunade sacando un regalo envuelto con una cinta azul-Feliz cumpleaños, Kizashi Yumi…espero que te gusten…no están afiladas por obvias razones-dijo la Hokage mirando de reojo sus muñecas

Yumi lo tomó con algo de desagrado…abrió el paquete solo para encontrar que dentro había un par de sai…

-Ya es hora que dejes de querer matarte y empieces a cumplir con tus tareas, es una orden…

Como desees, Tsunade sama-le contestó sarcásticamente…


	2. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO I: KAMIKAZE GIRL**

Ella estaba marcada por el color de la sangre. Sus padres fueron encontrados asesinados una mañana y ella, abrazada de su padre, estaba en una especie de trance del cual no despertó en mucho tiempo…tenía solo dos años, y no pronunció palabra alguna hasta los 7; los ancianos no consideraban apropiado que una niña tan "especial" como ella fuera entrenada como ninja pero su agilidad era sorprendente para su edad. Por eso accedieron, y porque sus padres en realidad habían sido dos chuunin muy destacados que murieron a manos de un error táctico del Hokage de turno…y se culpaba de ello…

A la primera persona que le habló al regresar del silencio fue a Aoshi…

-Deja eso, es mío!-le gritó mientras era observada por su cuidadora, con sorpresa y temor…estaba en un parque donde solía llevarla para, según ordenes de su psicólogo, "interactuar con personas de su edad", lo que nunca había hecho hasta esa tarde…

-Ah, si…quien dice?

-Lo digo yo, imbecil-agregó ella como si nunca hubiera dejado de hablar

-Las niñas no juegan con autos de madera, tonta-dijo el chico algo molesto

-Ah, si? Y entonces para que lo quieres tu?

La señora no los separó mientras se trenzaban en una lucha por el juguete, solo corrió a buscar al Hokage y a los doctores del Hospital para verificarla…y resultó claro: ella no hablaba porque simplemente no quería…desde ese día en el parque Aoshi fue su voz, y luego se les unió Souji para hacerla sonreír. Ese día salió de ella para revelarse al mundo, y cuando ellos se fueron perdió toda razón para volver a seguir…

-Peleas como un chico, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yumi, y tu?

-Aoshi…quieres venir a jugar mañana?...te presentaré a Souyi, de seguro que a él no le ganas…

El día en que ellos murieron ella se convirtió en un héroe, y era irónico considerando que luego de ese episodio ya no le quedaba ni la voluntad ni la fuerza para comprobar si de verdad merecía que todos la miraran con orgullo…todos aprendieron su nombre ese día, cuando, sin saber de que forma ni con que armas destruyó a los ninjas que mataron a sus amigos y luego arrastró los cuerpos inertes de los chuunis hasta la aldea, en un trayecto de mas de 20 kilómetros de acantilados y bosques espesos; con un brazo quebrado en dos partes y un tobillo dislocado, y sus manos mostrando la carne viva…encontraron los cuerpos de los ninjas de Akatsuki al día siguiente; los golpearon hasta romperles los huesos y travesarles el cuerpo…

-Está en trance-dijo Tsunade examinando a la chica que aún no soltaba los protectores de sus compañeros-Eso explica todo…

-Explica que?-dijo Shizune aún sorprendida…

-Explica que alguien de su tamaño haya corrido con un brazo quebrado, un tobillo dislocado y sosteniendo casi el triple de su peso…y que siga sin mostrar signos de cansancio…

-Crees que sea una técnica ninja?

-Es probable, alguien me contó la historia de esta chica, no es la primera vez que la encuentran en este estado…

Pero de la Yumi que arrastró a sus compañeros a la aldea ya no quedaba nada, y los meses siguientes lo confirmaron. Estuvo un mes en el hospital pero cuando todo parecía volver a ser lo que era en Konoha fue que ella supo que su vida nunca la recuperaría, nunca…

Dejó de entrenar, dejó de reportarse para las misiones e incluso dejó de pensar que existía, los días se le pasaban en un silencio monótono, uno tras otro, perdida en la nada, flotando en la oscuridad…ya no quería abrir los ojos, no había nada bueno que ver…

La primera vez la encontraron en su cama casi sin pulso…fue su antiguo maestro quien, preocupado de ella fue a verla a su departamento solo para confirmar lo evidente; se estaba dejando morir, no había comido y estaba deshidratada…había perdido por lo menos 10 kilos en esas dos semanas sin informes de ella…le rogó con lagrimas en los ojos que la matara, ya no quería vivir, ¿Qué sentido tenía? No había razón para ello, pero él no la escuchó y la llevó otra vez al Hospital, otro mes.

La segunda fue el tradicional rito adolescente de cortarse las venas, el suicidio más barato pero al parecer menos efectivo, esta vez fue encontrada por una vecina, alarmada cuando ella no salió a contestar la puerta…dos semanas mas, y casi un mes sin poder escribir, nadie le dijo que junto con tus venas habían ligamentos que cercenar, y que estos no la dejaron siquiera tomar una cuchara en los días siguientes…

Y la tercera iba a ser la definitiva, pero para ello debió esperar. Fue a entrenar y a algunas misiones con otros grupos, no sonreía ni hablaba con nadie pero parecía estar mejorando, iba al psicólogo dos veces por semana, donde solía encontrarse con otro compañero en "apuros", un tipo raro, pero un año mayor que ella, Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo que se fue con Orochimaru unos años atrás para matar a su hermano y que regresó como si nada hubiera pasado en su ausencia…un día llegó temprano a la consulta y él iba saliendo, se sentó a su lado mientras el reloj de la sala de espera era el único sonido…

-Si estas aquí es porque lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Mataste a tu hermano…

Sasuke le regalo media sonrisa, con la que confirmó todo…

-Y tu, también estás aquí por matar a alguien?

-No, estoy aquí por querer matar a alguien…

-Vaya…a quien?

-A mí

Solía juntarse con Sasuke los miércoles por la noche a beber en el bosque, él siempre podía conseguir mas de todo gracias a su aspecto mayor, no hablaban, solo bebían…de cierta forma era la única persona con la que interactuaba…

-El psicólogo dice que he mejorado mucho…que hay de ti? ¿Aún te prohíben los cuchillos?

-El dice me tomará tiempo pero lo estoy superando, que soy muy fuerte, un ejemplo para los ninjas mas jóvenes y estupideces por el estilo-dijo ella-Que espere un par de semanas…

-Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

-Si…pero para eso debo esperar a que dejen de seguirme y de vigilarme-dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo directo de la botella y mirando a su compañero- y tu, no has intentado matarme?

-No, en realidad no lo he pensado

-Pues si quieres me avisas, así nos matamos ambos y luego dicen que fue "suicidio de amor", ¿que dices?

-Que ya estas ebria, Yumi, yo no pienso morirme, soy el ultimo de mi clan…

-Como quieras…-dijo bebiendo otro sorbo-Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Que hay de las cosas que siempre piensan las chicas-dijo él curioso por solo un segundo-Tu sabes: buscar novio, enamorarte, helados y chocolates…

-Pues yo no pienso en esas"cosas" de chica, Uchiha

Fue la noche de su cumpleaños 16; no tenía amigos ni parientes así que solo le pidió a Sasuke que le consiguiera licor en volúmenes industriales y se juntaron a beber en casa de éste, comieron pizza y vieron televisión hasta que dieron las 4 de la mañana…mientras Sasuke iba al baño ella guardó dos botellas en su mochila para su plan, se despidió de él al rato y corrió los 20 y tantos kilómetros hasta el acantilado donde se le fue la vida, se sentó a una orilla, bebió sus ultimas copas mezcladas con las pastillas para dormir que le robó a su psicólogo y espero a que la muerte fuera a hacer lo que no terminó ese día…pero Yumi sufría de mala suerte crónica, y ni siquiera su muerte le resultaba…

¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien a las 6 de la mañana iba a pasar por ahí y la iba a ver? Pues Yumi no pensó eso, pero pasó…

Y él no pudo evitarlo, el olor a licor inundaba el lugar, si era un maldito viejo vago solo lo iba a matar y seguir camino a Konoha, de todas formas nadie lo iba a extrañar, pero al acercarse vio que no era un anciano, era ¿una chica?

-Oye, despierta…la fiesta terminó niña…-dijo él-¿Donde está el resto de tus amigos?…

La recordaba de alguna parte pero no sabía de donde, se veía joven pero estaba seguro de haberla visto, tal vez era una gennin de Konoha pero, ¿Qué hacía una genin sola ahí?

La revisó, estaba viva, en sus manos una botella de licor vacía y un frasco de pastillas para dormir…

-Linda chica, pero no creo que sea una técnica de Konoha el tomar hasta quedar en coma-pensó el muchacho

La puso de lado y le apretó en el estomago para hacerla vomitar…él si sabía de eso, ella le recordó a él hace un par de años atrás…la chica respondió y luego de ello pareció despertar

-Que pasó, porque…

-¿Estás viva? Pues porque de casualidad pasé por aquí-dijo el chico esperando alguna muestra de gratitud de parte de la chica, pero solo vio lagrimas, y sus ojos de dolor, ella había hecho eso para morir…quería hacerlo…no era una estupida chica tratando de llamar la atención

-Imbecil-dijo ella-¿Quien pidió tu ayuda?

Unas lágrimas cayeron mientras de pronto, como en un momento de lucidez afortunado miró el acantilado, y corrió hacia él…

-Espera!-gritó el chico-No lo hagas…

Ella saltó pero él alcanzó a tomarla, pero para cuando la vio estaba inconsciente de nuevo…a veces ni él podía evitar que la arena fuera más delicada…

-Demonios!-exclamó mientras tomaba a la chica y se ponía a caminar- dos años sin venir a Konoha y me reciben con una suicida…


	3. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II: ATRAVESANDO EL INFIERNO**

No se sentía bien, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Quién se sentiría bien después de un intento de suicidio y un posterior lavado estomacal?; se levantó de la cama con la sensación nauseabunda de estar perdiendo la razón dentro de esas cuatro paredes, caminó por un pasillo blanco que no era el de la muerte para pedir un poco de comida, agua, o al menos una revista…

-Debe ser hora de comer…-pensó ella al no ver a ninguna enfermera

Gaara había pensado ir a verla, de cierta forma la entendía, sin embargo al verla caminar por el pasillo sintió algo que en mucho tiempo no creyó sentir por nadie excepto por él…pena; ella pasó a su lado con el paso tembloroso y la mirada perdida hasta que él le hizo reaccionar…

-Hey tu! Que haces levantada?

Ella alzó la vista y luego de unos pestañeos lo reconoció…

-Ah, eres tu-dijo ella si darle importancia-supongo que no tienes un cigarro o algo fuerte, verdad?

-Este es un hospital, no puedes fumar, y menos beber ya que, por lo que sé acaban de hacerte un lavado de estómago

-Eso significa que no tienes?

-No, no tengo-dijo el soltando un respiro

Ella alzó una de sus manos para sacarse los cabellos revueltos de la cara y pudo ver sin lugar a dudas las marcas macabras de alguien al borde del precipicio…cicatrices en ambas muñecas, y manos temblorosas que evidenciaban una adición…pastillas o alcohol, tal vez ambas

-Y no tienes una espada? ¿O un cuchillo, un kunai o cualquier otra arma cortante?

-También están prohibidas dentro del recinto medico-dijo el chico-Y no creo que la necesites tan urgente, o si?

-Ese no es tu problema-dijo ella mirándolo de frente y luego tratando de seguir caminando-Nos vemos…Gaara…

-A si que sabes quien soy?

-Todo el mundo sabe quien eres, Gaara del Desierto-dijo ella-Hasta las suicidas…yo también pelee contra la Luna Roja

-Eso me contaron…

-Tsunade supongo…

-Necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Gaara sin darle importancia a su comentario-Estaré en la aldea unas semanas y necesito un lugar donde quedarme… ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

-Ni siquiera sabes quien soy, Kazekage…

-Sé quien eres, y es "señor ex-Kazekage" para ti, Kizashi Yumi-dijo él-Tal vez de esa forma pueda enseñarte algunas cosas…

-No se que podrías enseñarme, Gaara del Desierto

-Pues está hecho, me quedaré en tu casa y está decidido…-dijo él sin sonreír, sin mostrar un rastro de amabilidad y, pese a todo, sin un ápice de vergüenza en el rostro-Vendré a buscarte por la tarde…

-Espera…

-Que demonios haces fuera de tu habitación Yumi!-gritó una de las enfermeras a la que ella respondió con una mueca de desagrado…

No pudo mandar al demonio a Gaara por su propuesta pero de cierta forma era una oportunidad única de interactuar con una persona totalmente ajena a su mundo…en tres semanas, era la primera vez que dejaba de pensar en como matarse para desviar sus pensamientos en ese chico de la Arena, y en que demonios estaba intentado hacer al irse a vivir con él

Gaara partió desde ahí a hablar con Tsunade, a quien le contó donde viviría las próximas semanas…

-En…con Yumi? ¿¡Qué demonios pretendes!

-Sé lo que ella está pasando, he atravesado un par de veces el infierno y no es un lugar agradable-dijo el chico con algo de dolor en los labios-Creo que puedo ayudarla mas que los estupidos psicólogos y las reuniones con sus tutores…

-Es tu decisión, pero creo que debes saber algo de Yumi antes de empezar…

-Prefiero que no, es mejor así-dijo marchándose-No quiero arruinar el misterio

Tsunade tenía dudas más que razonables con la intención de Gaara de acercarse a la chuunin, después de todo, él no era un ejemplo de sensatez. Pero aunque lejos de ser partidaria del dicho de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", sabía que el chico de la Arena tenía la inteligencia y la sensibilidad para tratar esa clase de problemas; después de todo el fue un completo desastre los primeros 13 años de su vida…y su historia no se distanciaba demasiado de la de Yumi…

Sus padres muertos, dos hermanos mayores que le temían por sus poderes y un demonio viviendo en su interior eran razones de sobra para creer que Gaara era un peligro para su familia, sus compañeros ninjas e incluso para la Aldea de la Arena; sus deseos de matar y destruir, su neurosis y la falta completa de afecto fueron razones para aislarlo aún mas de sus semejantes, y sin la mano de Naruto él se habría transformado en un monstruo…nada mas lejano al Gaara de 17 años que ahora llegaba a Konoha.

Luego de casi 4 años de dirigir su aldea, de enfrentar a Akatsuki y casi morir por ello y mas que todo, de dar paz y confianza a su gente, decidió renunciar a su cargo y viajar a cobrarle una promesa a Tsunade; ella le dijo que podría tratar sus trastornos de sueño provocados por el demonio…y era en parte esa la razón por la que había llegado.

Era muy joven para dirigir a un pueblo, eso estuvo mas que claro en un principio, era temido mas que respetado pero mas que nada, era solo un niño de escasos 13 años cuando asumió el cargo; tenía el poder para proteger a su aldea pero no la capacidad de enfrentar algunos problemas; por eso iría a Konoha a buscar la paz y las respuestas para continuar, estaba seguro que algún día su aldea lo necesitaría de nuevo, y quería estar preparado… pero mintió al decirle a la chica que eran solo un par de semanas, pensaba quedarme un mes por lo menos…ahora más que se había topado con ella…

Había algo verdadero y hermoso en personas como Yumi, un brillo oscuro dado por la tristeza y la soledad que perturbaba, y fue eso lo que primero le atrajo y la razón por la que la ayudó…"Antes de esto debió haber sido hermosa" pensó el muchacho y no se equivocaba, Yumi tenía un encanto especial, algo que en esos meses casi había perdido por completo pero que aún parecía conservar en los ojos, en esos ojos aguamarina que lo miraron con desprecio en el acantilado…

-Es posible que esos ojos me maten-pensó el pelirrojo de camino a encontrarse con Naruto para almorzar-Tiene ojos de océano, y yo le temo al mar mas que a cualquier otra cosa…

Pensó mucho sobre ella esa tarde, que era lo que hacía que una chica normal y corriente se transformara en alguien como ella, en alguien sin vida y sin fuerzas para vivir…en su almuerzo con Naruto dio en parte con la respuesta, necesitaría de ella para completar el puzzle.

-Mmm…Yumi, Kizashi Yumi…no, creo que, Ah si! Ya se quien es!-exclamó Naruto al ser consultado por su amigo-Si…era del grupo 2, salieron el mismo año que nosotros pero eran un año menor…

-No los recuerdo…

-Yo tampoco en realidad-dijo Naruto-Eran muy silenciosos y siempre estaban los tres juntos, no interactuaban demasiado con el resto pero eran buenos, realizaron algunas misiones peligrosas durante los días del ataque de Orochimaru, no llamaban demasiado la atención…

-Eran?

-Si, ya no existen-dijo Lee que también los acompañaba-Fueron atacados por 3 ninjas del Akatsuki hace como 6 meses y solo sobrevivió la chica…dicen que ella arrastró los cuerpos de sus compañeros desde el acantilado en el limite de la aldea; pero creo que ella está media loca. Era la kunoichi con más futuro de la aldea, pero ahora no lo sé… ¿a que viene tanta pregunta?

-Nada especial, es que me quedaré en su casa un par de días…dijo que tenía espacio

Los muchachos se miraron algo pálidos, su preocupación era evidente

-Nos han contado muchas historias sobre esa chica, Gaara-dijo Naruto-Solo ten cuidado…

-Serán tontos-pensó él pero no les dijo nada, eran sus amigos después de todo

Pero al salir del puesto de ramen una sombra lo siguió, una sombra con nombre y apellido, uno muy conocido por la aldea…

-Ah…Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Gaara-Que se te ofrece?

-Porque estás interesado en Yumi?

-Pura curiosidad-dijo Gaara-Acaso son amigos?

-No exactamente-dijo Sasuke-Solo nos visitamos de vez en cuando… ¿volvió a intentarlo, verdad, que preguntes por ella significa que no lo logró…

-Sabías de ello?

-Es lo único que quiere hacer, morir-dijo él evidentemente preocupado-Quien la detuvo esta vez?

-Yo…

-Ya veo, entonces si la vez dale mis saludos-dijo el Uchiha-y dile que me debe algo…que pasaré a buscarlo mas tarde…


	4. CAPITULO III

**CAPITULO III: NAKED IN THE DARKNESS**

De todas las frases que había escuchado en esos seis meses la que mas le había resonado en la cabeza fue: "Debes seguir adelante". De distintas maneras todos le decían que pese al dolor ella era un ninja, y como tal debía sobreponerse y continuar con su vida pese a la muerte, pero, ¿cómo?

No podía, simplemente no había forma…solo algo era seguro ahora en su vida y es que nunca sería lo mismo, siempre estaría partida en dos, destrozada por las circunstancias, la debilidad y los errores, conservaría para siempre a las tinieblas cubriéndole los ojos con su velo fatal y no la dejaría ver la luz nunca mas…y una vez que la muerte te besa, jamás te deja en paz, hasta que no te queda mas que entregarte a ella sin pudor, con los brazos abiertos…

-Aoshi, dejame!

-(…)

- Para te estoy diciendo, Aoshi…

-Yo no soy, es Souyi-dijo el chico poniendo cara de inocente, mientras arreglaba sus largos cabellos plateados sutilmente sacudidos por su compañera

-Sé que eres tu, te encanta picarme con tu kunai!-gritó ella-Además Souyi nunca haría eso…

Él la miró con sus ojos grises y le sonrió estúpidamente

-Es porque te tiene miedo-resopló Aoshi al ver la expresión del pequeño

-No es cierto!-respondió el aludido-Es porque…eso no está bien, Yumi es nuestra compañera de equipo y amiga…y además le van a salir moretones…

Yumi abrazó a Souyi mientras ambos caían de bruces de la banca y Aoshi los miraba con un poco de vergüenza, definitivamente no eran como el resto de los recién graduados…

-Yumi…que comiste esta mañana?

-Insinúas que estoy gorda… Tanaka Souji?

Desde un principio decidieron no separar a estos tres, menos a Yumi y Aoshi quienes habían pasado de la amista a la hermandad, logrando una complicidad envidiable en otros grupos de ninjas, se encargaban de no desplazar a Souyi con su relación casi telepática pero si habían dos personas que se conocieran mas que a nadie eran ellos, "casi como si hubieran compartido la misma placenta", solía decir Souyi que aceptaba eso de buena gana y así evitaba repetir las cosas dos veces, o preocuparse por ellos en forma individual…

-Oye Yumi…mira a esos-dijo el pequeño Tanaka tratando de evitar los golpes de su compañera por el comentario anterior-no se ven muy felices…

-Tal vez es porque les dan las mismas misiones estupidas que a nosotros-dijo Yumi levantándose del suelo y mirando a la base donde eran entregadas las misiones, ya llevaban cerca de 20 minutos esperando a su sensei

-Pues eso es obvio, somos genins-les respondió Aoshi con su seriedad habitual-Y los genins hacen misiones estupidas… pero creo que nuestro sensei se tarda demasiado…

-Buh…oye, tal vez le están dando una misión clase B?

-Sueña Yumi, sueña…

-Pues lo merecemos y lo sabes-dijo ella levantándose de la banca, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo para comenzar sus habituales arengas con su delicada verborrea-lo merecemos como todo el resto de los idiotas que están ahí!; y recuerden lo que siempre decía Iruka sensei: "Ser ninja es…"

-Otra vez no, Yumi…-dijo esta vez Souyi-Que manía la tuya de citar las clases de Iruka, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer helados?

-Acabamos de hacerlo, Souyi…

Detuvieron su conversación al ver salir del recinto al grupo de Kakashi con su sensei incluido, éste levantó la mano en señal de saludo pero ninguno contestó, uno de los chicos, el de naranjo, los miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara pero siguió caminando sin decir nada.

-Será verdad lo que dicen?-dijo Souyi cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación-que Kakashi iba a ser nuestro sensei pero prefirió el grupo donde iba a estar el Uchiha ese…

-A quien le importa!-dijo Aoshi-Con nuestro sensei nos basta, y además llega a la hora…

Yumi asintió con la cabeza dando por finalizada la conversación sobre lo que Aoshi siempre llamó: "Los privilegios intrínsecos de ciertos apellidos". Él siempre decía que ciertos ninjas siempre pesaban más que otros en términos de rangos sociales, y que ellos-los provenientes de clanes importantes-opacaban otros igualmente competentes mientras se enfrascaban en rencores absurdos y guerras endogámicas que la fuerza de sus poderes no lograba opacar. Souyi no lo apoyaba demasiado, era de una familia rica e importante en la aldea pero que no poseía técnicas de sangre mientras que Yumi prefería no opinar, no tenía ninguna técnica extraña y tampoco sabía mucho de sus padres salvo que eran de la red de espionaje ninja por lo que nadie podía informarle nada sobre ellos ya que, en teoría, sus padres nunca existieron.

Para desgracia de Aoshi, que siempre quiso comprobar su idea que bastaba un par de hazañas sobrehumanas para que un clan se elevara por sobre el promedio, éste solo pudo hacerlo con su propia muerte; el demostrar que tres ninjas sin grandes técnicas pudieran derrotar a adversarios tan formidables pudo haber sido el ejemplo mas destacable para las futuras generaciones sin ellos hubieran sobrevivido, o al menos no se hubieran vuelto locos. Para Yumi era mas bien un consejo sobre lo que no había que hacer si te enfrentas a tres jounins con mas de 10 años de experiencia en combate ninja.

Lo malo fue que, desde ese día, para bien o para mal, ellos recordarían su nombre para siempre, gracias a la muerte de sus amigos. Y odiaba ser conocida mas que nada en el mundo

Había dormido toda la tarde así que al abrir los ojos prefirió levantarse y ponerse su ropa para salir de ahí; no sabía porque había recordado esa escena de hace casi 4 años atrás pero se daba cuenta que poco a poco las imágenes de ellos empezaban a verse mas etéreas y irreales, en sus recuerdos, sin embargo, ellos siempre vivirían sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias.

-Deberé pensar en algo mas-se dijo a si misma al sacar el frasco vacío de pastillas de su bolsillo-algo como…solo saltar…

Y es que sentía que no había forma de ser reparada. Estar echa pedazos, vivir en un continuo devenir de horas vacías, sin nada de valor, sin sonrisas; sentir que nada de lo que hagas o digas puede hacerte recuperar tu alma porque la has pedido hace tanto que ni siquiera recuerdas el momento exacto en que pensaste a sentirte tan miserable, para ti ha sido desde siempre; quieres reír, quieres seguir adelante pero no hay forma, ni razón ni método efectivo que te haga salir de lo profundo, eres la misma soledad disfrazada de persona, eres una lagrima llorada al viento…respiras, pero no es suficiente para sentirte viva…

-Ya estás lista?-le preguntó una voz conocida pero sin importancia, no era la de nadie que quisiera oír-Debemos irnos, no sé donde vives…

-Que haces aquí?-miró su reloj de bolsillo, visiblemente depositado en la mesita de noche, lo hizo dos veces, ya eran las 7 de la tarde…

-Pues que voy a quedarme contigo, ya lo decidiste…

-Yo no te he dicho que sí…

-Pues no haz dicho que no, y eso para mi es suficiente-le respondió tomando el bolso de la chica-te ayudaré con esto, ¿lista?

-Dame eso!-dijo quitándole el bolso-No necesito tu ayuda humanitaria…ni tu compasión…

-A no? Pues que bueno porque no pensaba dártela…

Se miraron de frente, mientras el chico trataba de sentirse mejor ante la situación tan poco cómoda…

-Tienes un ojo mas claro que otro?-dijo éste de pronto, sin pensarlo…

-Si, que gran descubrimiento…-agregó ella con sarcasmo, pero en realidad pocos sabían ese detalle-Nos vamos?

-Mmm…sarcasmo en dirección hacia mí-pensó-Ya estamos volviéndonos amigos…

Su departamento estaba en el centro de la aldea pero era mucho mas grande de lo que pensaba; estaba en un sector residencial, no era como el de Naruto sino mas bien era un sitio donde vivían familias, señoras con niños pequeños y ancianos con mascotas; un jardín acompañaba a la antesala del edificio…

-Creí que vivías…

-En una pocilga?

-Bueno, no iba a decirlo en forma tan literal…pero pensaba que vivías en uno de esos departamentos para ninjas…

-Si no te gusta el espíritu de familia que se respira aquí bien puedes irte-No vivo en una caja de fósforos…cuando murieron mis padres-dijo ella como si necesitara una explicación para él-Mis tutores vendieron todo lo que les pertenecía y me compraron este piso…al menos no pago alquiler…

-Dinero que ahorras para alcohol?-dijo Gaara sin poder evitar el sarcasmo…

-Al menos lo ocupo en algo útil…

Subían hacia el 3° piso del edificio cuando una silueta recostada en la puerta de un departamento le hizo suponer que era su casa…una niña de unos 12 años, con un protector de frente de Konoha y una caja a su lado…al ver a Yumi se levantó y le sonrió levemente…

-Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital pero aún así quise venir, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yumi miró al lado con algo de vergüenza, luego le intentó sonreír…

-Si, claro…pero que haces aquí, Hana?

-Bueno…mi madre limpió la habitación de mi hermano y encontró algunas cosas que quiere que conserves-dijo la niña dándole la caja que pesaba un poco-No quería hacerlo pero alquilará la habitación, necesitamos el dinero…

-Ya veo…lo entiendo, gracias Hana…quieres pasar y tomar algo?

La niña miró a Gaara con algo de miedo y luego negó con la cabeza, despidiéndose de ella…

-Dile a tu madre que iré a verla pronto…de acuerdo?

-Le gustará saberlo…

Entraron al piso y estaba visiblemente bien ordenado, Yumi dejó su bolso en la sala de estar mientras corría al baño…Gaara miró curioso el interior de la caja…

Varios CD's, una bufanda verde claro, un par de libros, pergaminos, mapas, lápices, un pañuelo bordado con el nombre de Yumi, entre varias otras cosas, y dos fotos que llamaron su atención: una de ellas era de su grupo de ninjas pero a diferencias de otras que había visto, en ésta la chica tenía tomado del brazo a uno de los chicos, y de la mano al otro…la chica era obviamente Yumi; en la otra estaba ella con uno de los chicos tomados de la mano, la foto era de hace un poco mas de un años atrás, y tenía una dedicatoria: "Para un compañero de equipo a prueba de balas, un amigo eterno y mi ángel personal e intransferible, Feliz cumpleaños, Aoshi".

-Así que él es Aoshi-pensó el chico examinando la foto

Debía reconocer que el chico tenía una belleza un tanto extraña; el cabello casi blanco hasta la cintura amarrado con una cinta, ojos arandano y el rostro esculpido como una pieza de mármol…alto y serio, ahora entendía porque ella estaba tan mal. De seguro estaba enamorada de él…no solo perdió a sus compañeros de equipo sino que probablemente a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida…

-Sé lo que piensas pero estas equivocado-dijo la chica al verlo con la foto-Lo amaba, si, pero no de la forma empalagosamente romántica que tu crees…tu nunca entenderías nuestra relación…

-Inténtalo…

Yumi se sentó en el sillón y sacó unos cigarros de su bolsillo, lo prendió y tomó una bocanada de nicotina antes de empezar…

-Aoshi era especial, no era como todos los chicos de nuestra edad-dijo ella casi sonriendo-Quería también a Souyi pero el amor que sentía por Aoshi era mucho mas profundo, era algo que no necesitaba palabras o demostraciones de afecto, y ese amor es lo único bueno y puro que he generado en toda mi maldita vida…no era algo físico, eso era mas que seguro, aunque debo reconocer que lo encontraba muy lindo…

-Pues me parece más un acto de adoración que de amor…

-Que acaso no es lo mismo?

-Y el te amaba de la misma forma?

Yumi bajó la cabeza pero le pareció que sonreía. Apagó el cigarro.

-Saldré por comida-dijo la chica poniéndose una chaqueta delgada-Ya no quiero hablar de esto…

Salió sin más. Gaara resopló; regresarla al mundo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía…era demasiado complicada y volátil, y con demasiada fuerza y personalidad para creer que estaba solo pidiendo auxilio. Ella no quería ayuda en realidad, quería que la dejaran en paz…debía encontrarle una razón para aferrarla al mundo…


	5. CAPITULO IV

**Me he demorado, lo sé, es solo que esta historia no es como otras que he hecho, pero de paso aviso que he actualizado también las otras…**

**El titulo del capitulo es una alusión a la "Divina Comedia" de Dante, el sexto circulo del infierno es el de los asesinos y los suicidas…**

**CAPITULO IV: EN EL SEXTO CÍRCULO**

Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio que no había muerto en su tercer intento empezó a resignarse a la idea en que debía vivir lo que le quedaba y esperar la muerte sentada, de la mano de algún enemigo y no enfrascarse en otro intento de liberarse del dolor; pero que se resigne a su destino de viva no significaba que tuviese esperanzas…al contrario, las había perdido todas en el acantilado…

Caminó de regreso de la tienda de abarrotes, había pasado al menos una hora y aunque no estaba lejos, no quería regresar para ver la mirada inconclusa de Gaara, esos ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de Aoshi…

-Debería presentarme a alguna misión suicida a algún país enemigo-pensaba la chica viéndole el lado amable a su condición de suicida-A ver si así me muero de una vez, me sacaría un problema de encima y mas encima sería un héroe…

Era tan irónica la vida que probablemente una piedra gigante podría caerle del cielo y se salvaría de morir abriendo paraguas…mientras que otros que aman su vida más que cualquier otra cosa se morían de desangramiento por una hoja de papel…

-Mi maldito destino de sobreviviente…o tal vez es solo mala suerte…

Pero los antidepresivos le hacían demasiado bien, debía reconocer que en esos casos Tsunade sama era la persona mas poderosa del universo…casi se sentía bien de no ser porque su tristeza no se iba por el desagüe como la sangre de una herida, el dolor estaba ahí, apuntalándola, creciendo como mala hierba, punzando su alma y ramificándose. Nunca se iría, nunca. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante cuando el dolor es tan grande? ¿Como podría tener un final feliz?

Al regresar vio algunas siluetas conocidas, Hyuuga Hinata y su hermana la miraron pero ella no, siguió caminado con la mirada pegada a las suelas de sus zapatillas; al doblar la esquina el chico Nara con su caminar eternamente cansado la observó de reojo, sabía que todos la conocía, todos sabían su historia y a esas alturas todos sabían que lo había intentado otra vez y había fallado…pero ninguno de ellos se había detenido a preguntarle si las historias sobre ella eran ciertas.

Al entrar a su departamento notó que Gaara estaba en la cocina preparando algo; un ex Kazekage que además sabía cocinar era algo nuevo. Otra razón para odiarlo…irremediablemente él le hacía recordar cosas y tiempos mejores…

-Que haces en mi cocina?

-No se como puedes sobrevivir comiendo fideos instantáneos y latas de…lo que sea que son estas cosas…por suerte encontré cosas comestibles

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio, sabes?-dijo ella nuevamente-Después que? Vas a dormir en mi cama?

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso…yo no duermo-dijo con naturalidad, comentario que ella no tomó en cuenta al estar demasiado enojada…-La comida estará pronto, que tal si tomas un baño o algo?-dijo Gaara muy inocentemente para evitar mas problemas, Yumi alzó una ceja amenazante pero al no ver otras intenciones en su rostro tomó en cuenta su consejo…un baño no le haría mal…

Debía reconocer que la idea fue excelente; no se había dado un baño de tina decente en, en realidad no recordaba…miró sus heridas, sus ojeras profundas y violáceas al limpiar el espejo del baño, si Aoshi o Souyi estuvieran vivos de seguro la golpearían por lo que se estaba haciendo, pero ni modo…se puso su pijama azul y con el cabello húmedo salió hacia la cocina. Souyi amaba su cabello, su cabello oscuro, largo y ondulado que solía amarrar en dos trenzas unidas al final con una cinta azul, pero ella amaba acariciar el cabello de Aoshi, aunque el chico Tanaka le dijera todos los días que se veía afeminado con su larga melena plateada…

Pero al doblar por el pasillo y entrar a la cocina los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza nuevamente, Aoshi…Aoshi… ¿Por qué el le recordaba a Aoshi?...no se parecen en nada, pero en su mirada hay algo tan parecido a él, en la forma en que se mueve y habla, hasta esa manía de fruncir el ceño cuando está concentrado en algo, o mover con sus dedos los cabellos rebeldes encima de su frente y llevarlos tras sus orejas…¿Acaso es un castigo de él por no morir juntos?

Yumi seguía congelada a la entrada de la cocina, mirando como Gaara ponía la mesa y revolvía algo en una fuente…mientras buscaba la salsa de soya del refrigerador, mientras iba por palitos y por cubiertos…de pronto él la miró y ella a él, y Gaara casi suelta los platos porque en esa mirada había una chispa de vida que no creía posible en sus ojos, en esos ojos de mar…entonces comprendió, no lo miraba a él, miraba a un recuerdo en su cabeza…

-Estás bien?-dijo Gaara sacándola de su despabilamiento y con ello desvaneciendo el brillo de sus ojos-La cena está lista

Yumi pareció enojada consigo misma por la visión de hace unos segundos pero se sentó mientras Gaara la invitaba a servirse…comieron en silencio unos minutos, interrumpidos por el ruido de los últimos niños que entraban a sus casas a comer y el viento de mitad de otoño…

-Cocinas bien-dijo ella en una afirmación sincera y poderosa, la primera que no invitaba a un insulto

-Gracias-le respondió-Debí sobrevivir por mi cuenta muchos años…además cocinar me relajaba, me hacía olvidar

-Olvidar que?

-Olvidar que quería matar a todo el que se me atravesara…

-Ah…eso…ahora que recuerdo, ¿no eras el mismo chico que quiso destruir la aldea hace 4 años atrás?

-Las personas cambian, no?

-Supongo-le respondió sin demasiada seguridad en sus palabras

Silencio nuevamente, el viento entre los árboles, los pasos afuera de las personas que regresaban de sus trabajos…la observó en su pijama, si…era linda, bastante linda para estar tan perdida y tan sola…

-Por que haces esto?-dijo ella de pronto sin mirarlo y sin apartar su vista de su plato-Porque tratas de hacerme sentir bien?

-De que hablas?

Ella lo miró fijo, no…no otra vez esos ojos de mar…

-Crees que soy estupida? Crees que caeré en tu juego de salvarme del infierno, pues no puedes, ya estoy en él y no quiero salir…solo porque tu dejaste de querer matar a todos y encontraste salvación no significa que YO la tenga, sabes?...no hay nada para mi!

-Que hay de la gente que dejarás? ¿Qué hay de Hana, de su madre…de tu sensei? Ellos son nada?

Yumi se había levantado de la silla pero al escucharlo algo la hizo sentarse, ya no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de discutir sobre si su vida era miserable o no…

-No son tu familia ni son amigos-agregó Gaara-Pero son personas que te quieren, te aprecian… ¿o acaso crees que Tsunade y Shizune te sermonean luego de cada uno de tus "suicidios" porque no tienen otra cosa que hacer?...se preocupan por ti…

-No pueden obligarme a vivir, simplemente no pueden…-le respondió en una especie de susurro-Es como hacer caminar a alguien que ha perdido las piernas…

-Pero tú aún estas viva, Yumi

-Te equivocas, yo solo respiro. La vida se me fue en ese acantilado…-dijo ella levantándose para lavar los platos. Ya no había más que decir pero de algo estaba seguro: eran parecidos y ambos lo sabían. Debería explotar la cercanía que Yumi veía en él, sin dejarse atrapar con ella o estaría perdido…

Pero el ultimo peón de la vida de Yumi no aparecería hasta media noche…Gaara había tomado una ducha antes de salir a usar su insomnio en las calles vacías de Konoha, se paseaba por la casa pensando de Yumi se había dormido, pero la encontró frente a frente parada en la puerta de vidrio que daba a la terraza, mirándolo de arriba abajo con cierta curiosidad, después de todo, solo estaba vestido con una toalla…

La chica se acercó lentamente hacía él mientras tratada de articular una disculpa…

-Creí que te habías dormido

-Yo también sufro de insomnio-dijo ella a centímetros de él-Piensas vestirte así todas las noches?

-Disculpa, no sabía que estabas despierta…

-Ahorra tus disculpas para alguien que le importe-dijo ella saliendo a la terraza-Pero cuidado con el aire de medianoche…te puedes resfriar…

El sonrió y sacó su bolso de la sala para ponerlo en el pequeño dormitorio que la chica le entregó y que ni siquiera tenía una cama sino solo un colchón y unas frazadas…mientras se cambiaba, sin embargo, escuchó una voz conocida…

-Supe que tienes un inquilino en tu habitación vacía, Yumi?

-Cállate Uchiha-dijo la chica sin darle importancia al asunto-Lo trajiste?

-Alguna vez te he fallado?

-No…pero lo harás…

-Vine por la apuesta, la que perdiste…-dijo Sasuke-Te dije que no podrías hacerlo, que solo son berrinches de niña mimada…

-Fue ese tipo de la arena y lo sabes…no soy ninguna niña mimada, al menos no mas que tu, Sasuke…o acaso niegas que querías con todas tus fuerzas que no muriera?

Sasuke se acercó a ella…susurrándole al oído…

-Puede ser…pero eso nunca lo sabrás, Kizashi…

Yumi esbozó media sonrisa y entraron a la casa. La luz de la luna llena y los faroles de la calle alumbraban la sala bastante bien así que no prendieron la luz; se sentaron en el sillón mientras el chico de cabello oscuro sacaba unas botellas de una mochila, dos de las cuales guardó bajo los cojines…

Destapó dos de tequila, y le pasó una a su amigo de copas…Yumi dio un sorbo grande antes que Sasuke empezara a hablar…

-Que hiciste esta vez?...debió ser bueno para que te tuvieran una semana en el hospital…

-Nada especial, pastillas y licor…cuando no resultó traté de saltar del acantilado pero ahí me atraparon…

-Gaara, verdad?

-Creo que quiere salvarme…

-Quizás solo le gustaste; pobre imbecil…-dijo Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su botella

-Cocina bien, tal vez no sea tan malo tenerlo aquí…crees que quiera acostarse conmigo? Si es así ya no te necesitaré…

-Tener sexo con una suicida…claro, es la fantasía sexual de cualquier kazekage…

-Ex Kazekage-dijo ella-y no creo que sea tan buen tipo como para negarse…

Sasuke la miró y le sonrió con esos ojos de gato, profundos como un abismo…Yumi era de la clase de chica que traía problemas; si la hubiera conocido antes de todo, tal vez le habría gustado y no de la forma empalagosa sino amor de verdad…era una chica linda…pero ahora trataba de no hacer lo que sus hormonas le habían pedido mas de una vez, o acabaría arrastrándolo hacia un abismo del cual no saldría ninguno de los dos…

-Ningún tipo decente tendría sexo con una suicida-dijo Sasuke-y hasta donde yo sé, Gaara es un bueno tipo…lo ha sido los últimos 3 o 4 años…

-Ningún tipo decente?...y eso a ti donde te deja?

-Callate y termina tu botella, de acuerdo?...sabes bien la clase de persona que soy…

-Si…como sea-dijo ella con la botella bastante avanzada-Solo recuerdame pedirte que no me traigas mas de este licor barato… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, es asqueroso…

-No critiques, a mi también me vigilan, creo que Kakashi me ha estado espiando…si vine a verte es porque me preocupé….

-Si, claro…-dijo ella levantándose-Yo creí que venías por tu parte de la apuesta…

La chica iba a acercarse a él cuando recordó que Gaara probablemente pueda interrumpirlos así que se llevó a Sasuke a su habitación, el chico de la arena vio desde el baño la escena…

-Refréscame la memoria…quieres, Sasuke kun?-dijo ella sonriendo ya algo mareada…

-Olvídalo, estas borracha…

-No lo estoy, son las pastillas…

-Eres Imbecil, bebiendo tequila cuando estás tomando pastillas?

La chica obvio esa parte de la conversación y se acercó a él, aunque estaba algo mareado aún tenía ganas de saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su "amigo"…mejor dicho hasta donde era capaz de llegar él ahora…posó sus labios sobre los del Uchiha primero suavemente y luego que éstos se humedecieron la fricción se hizo mas fuerte, primero calentaron sus bocas y luego sus lenguas se entrelazaron hasta que sus bocas se acostumbraron a ellas; en el intertanto las manos de ella habían dejado la botella mientras las del Uchiha la abrazaban fuerte…

-Eres fácil, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo ella en un murmullo…

Una de sus manos se introdujo dentro del pantalón del chico mientras él poco a poco se abalanzaba sobre ella con el resto de su cuerpo. Pero ella no lo dejaba, era ella la que llevaba la situación y ella la que estaba de rodillas sobre él…cuando llegó a su miembro notó que su beso francés había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo pero no podía dejarlo así…sonriendo con malicia acarició su miembro, primeros lentamente, como tanteando el terreno, y luego con mas fuerza, masturbándolo…Sasuke en un primer momento no quería tocarla, algo en su voluntad de hombre se lo impedía pero después de unos minutos no pudo oponer mayor resistencia…la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras con una mano subía por su polera hasta sus pechos; ella se detuvo justo en el instante en que él empezó a acariciar sus pezones y desabrochar su sostén…

La lanzó contra el piso mientras detenía sus manos estando encima de ella…ella solo sonreía…

-Que se supone que estas haciendo?

-La apuesta no era por sexo?-dijo ella riendo…

-No!-gritó Sasuke…

-Oh…mis disculpas…

El chico la soltó…odiaba ser tan condescendiente con ella, pero de cierta forma ella y él era parecidos. Sasuke sabía que conociendo el lado malo de alguien ya no importaba el resto, por lo que ella y él probablemente eran amigos, pero la atracción no podía negarla, aunque solo se auto convenciera que era lastima…tal ves lo era…¿Cómo podía estar seguro si quien creía que lo conocía mejor que nadie era una suicida?...Naruto era su mejor amigo, y Sakura su "casi novia", pero Yumi…Yumi era como él…Yumi era como su lado oscuro, ella era la parte que el resto nunca comprendería; ella sabía lo que era matar y morir, de cierta forma había muerto un millón de veces, al igual que él…lo había perdido todo pero a diferencia de él, no quería volver a empezar…

-Me voy, hoy no estoy para tus jueguitos…

-Mmm…como quieras…Sasuke-kun…y dale mis saludos a tu novia…

-Lo que digas, Yumi, solo trata de mantenerte a flote…-dijo el chico abriendo la ventana para salir-para variar…

No era raro verlo saltar de un cuarto piso, salvo por el hecho que desde abajo su querido sensei Kakashi lo vigilaba; eso sí era algo nuevo en la vida del Uchiha, una chica…

-Pero de todas-pensaba Kakashi mientras lo veía desparecer por entre los techos de los edificios-Porque tenía que ser Kizashi Yumi?…


	6. CAPITULO V

**_Se que me he demorado mucho con este capitulo pero perdonen, esta historia no es como otras que he hecho y quiero hacerla bien…antes de empezar un saludo a Norka de Cozumel, a quien va dedicado este capitulo y a todos los que lo han pasado mal con "Emily"…_**

**CAPITULO V: EL ÚLTIMO SORBO**

Luego que Sasuke se marchara resolvió seguir bebiendo, era lo único que hacer en una noche que nunca acababa y en la que no quería dormir…pero al segundo sorbo sin el chico del Sharingan una sombra entró a su cuarto, era Gaara…

-Bah…creí que habías salido?

-Cual es esa manía tuya de verte miserable?-dijo el muchacho al sentarse en el piso, de la misma forma en que estaba ella-Me parece que los quieres alejar a todos…que es lo que buscas, odio o pena?

-Busco dejar de ser…busco salir de mi y no regresar-le respondió-que un día no despierte, olvidar el mundo y que éste se olvide de mí…acaso tu no has querido hacer lo mismo?

-Y beber es la forma?

-Tú que sabes…eres lo más políticamente correcto que he visto en toda mi maldita vida…un chico malo rehabilitado que se convierte en Kazekage, protege a la gente que lo odia y se salva de la muerte…si ya quiero rezarte, eres prácticamente un mártir…

Se paró del suelo de la habitación con bastante esfuerzo, iba a salir de ésta pero la arena la detuvo, la devolvió a su sitio mientras cerraba las entradas…

-No sabes nada, ni una maldita pizca sobre mi-le respondió-Que me vea como me veo no significa que no me haya podrido alguna vez, no eres la única que ha tocado fondo…yo lo he hecho tantas veces que ni lo recuerdo…

-Mis condolencias…ahora me dejas salir? No quiero tus patéticos intentos de hacerme parecer afortunada…

-No lo estoy haciendo…-dijo Gaara mientras tomaba de su botella dos sorbos grandes-Quieres jugar? Pues jugaremos…

-Y a que?

-A "Maldice tu vida"-dijo él-Tu dirás algo miserable de tu vida, y si puedo superarlo el sorbo es mío, y viceversa…que dices?

-Vete al demonio…

-Uh…que ofensiva, no puedo irme al demonio-dijo él-Solo estando borracho…quieres empezar?

-Bien-dijo ella algo cabreada-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 2 años…estuve abrazada a sus cadáveres todo un día…al menos eso es lo que dijeron los que me encontraron…

-Ah si?...maté a mi madre al nacer…-dijo él-Mi padre me odio por ello e hizo que me encerraran un demonio cuando tenía 3 años…

Silencio en la habitación…Gaara había dejado la botella entre ambos, Yumi la acercó a él…él tomó un sorbo grande y la invitó a seguir…

-No hablé hasta los 7 años…sufrí de una caso raro de afasia y de autismo que solo superé al conocer a Aoshi y Souji…

-Lo siento-dijo Gaara-Pero te supero: mi padre encerró mal al demonio dentro de mi cuerpo y provocó que no volviera a dormir nunca mas, si lo hacía el shukaku se apoderaría cada vez mas de mi personalidad…el insomnio me hizo mentalmente inestable, sufrí de alucinaciones, esquizofrenia y claro, ganas de matar a todo el que se me atravesara…nunca tuve amigos, hasta que conocí a Naruto…

Esta vez el mismo Gaara tomó el sorbo, mientras era observado por una Yumi ya algo más atenta de su historia…

-Nunca he sabido quienes realmente fueron mis padres pero he debido cargar con el hecho que hayan traicionado a la aldea-dijo la chica-De pequeña me molestaban, decían que a mis padres los asesinaron los mismos ANBUS de Konoha porque eran espías…sus nombres no están en la lapida de los caídos…

-Cerca…-dijo Gaara sonriendo-Mi padre fue Kazekage, y quiso matarme desde que tenía 6 años…incluso envío a la persona que mas quería para hacerlo…mi tío, y lo maté…era peor que una lacra…era un arma descontrolada…

-Los ancianos de la aldea me hicieron fallar el primer intento de examen de chuunin porque dijeron que en las finales podía "descontrolarme", aunque en realidad fue porque los señores feudales no querían que la hija de unos "traidores" se convirtiera en algo mas que un gennin…y es la razón por la que nunca seré jounin, o ANBU, sin importar lo buena que sea…-le respondió la chica-

-Cuando asumí el cargo de Kazekage, en la aldea se originó una revuelta…me odiaban, y lo siguieron haciendo por mucho tiempo, aún después de haberlos protegido del Akatsuki…y aún hay gente que me odia…y que piensa que debo estar muerto…

-Yo morí…-dijo ella-ese día…ese día en el acantilado hice lo que temían…me descontrole…

-Que es descontrolarte?

-Entré el trance, como cuando murieron mis padres-respondió Yumi-Y no solo los maté, no solo vengué la muerte de mis amigos…los masacré y mutilé, los ultrajé, los hice implorar piedad y bañarse en sus propias vísceras antes de matarlos…y algo me hacía hacerlo sin poder detenerme…y luego arrastre los cadáveres de mis amigos hasta la aldea, sin una sola lagrima en los ojos…y los vengué pero ni siquiera el Akatsuki se merecía una muerte como esa…

Gaara entonces le pasó la botella, de la que bebió mientras ahogaba sus lágrimas…

-Merezco morir, por mi mano mas que por la de otros-dijo la chica-Y eso es más triste aún que la muerte de mis amigos, que la muerte no vendrá a mí hasta que no haya pagado…y aún me queda mucho…

-Sigues culpándote por algo que no estaba en tus manos?

-Es que acaso no entiendes?-le respondió Yumi-Tu sufriste, pues que pena!...y no te lo merecías…pero yo si merezco morir…

-Estás viva, eso debe significar algo…

-Si…significa que aún no doy mi mejor esfuerzo…-agregó ella-Y algo mas antes…

Yumi había tomado nuevamente la botella de licor, acercándola en sus labios con un gran sorbo maloliente y narcótico…

-Sé quien mató a mis padres…lo veo todos los días y él también sabe que lo sé…fue un Anbu: Hatake Kakashi…

Salió de la habitación en dirección al baño, Gaara estaba procesando lo ultimo mientras en el fondo escuchaba como ella habría la llave de la tina que empezaba a sonar despacio…el agua tibia empezaba a salir de ella…

-No…no puede ser…

Yumi se metió, con ropa y todo en la tina, mientras el agua empezaba a cubrirla…vio como se acercaba Gaara con el último sorbo de la botella…

Yumi tomó lo ofrecido, pero ya no estaba, su mirada se había perdido desde el momento en que le reveló la verdad mas escondida de su alma, algo que ni siquiera Aoshi y Souyi sabían…

Se sentó a su lado, nunca supo cuanto tiempo, verla ahí le hizo recordarse a si mismo, el parecido era inevitable…hasta creía encontrar en ella algo igual de oscuro y maligno pero que no era un demonio…algo que siempre ha sido parte de ella, algo lúgubre, insano…como si la muerte estuviera enamorada de ella y no quisiera dejarla…como si rozara sus labios para volverla loca y llevarla a su morada…¿Qué pudo haber echo para merecer todo eso?

-Tengo frío-dijo ella en un susurro luego de un rato….

Realmente no sabía lo que hacía, pero con una toalla de la repisa del baño la sacó lentamente de la tina y la llevó, cubierta como con una mortaja hacia su cuarto…en ese instante, al sentarla sobre la cama, se percató que seguía perdida en su cabeza, que aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, ella no estaba…secó sus cabellos mientras le quitaba el pijama húmedo y la cubrió con la toalla mientras buscaba entre sus ropas. No quería verla desnuda, porque no era correcto, pero no pudo evitarlo…aún conservaba además las cicatrices de esa batalla en el acantilado, además de otras que se fue haciendo en el camino…

Encontró una bata azul de levantarse y la cubrió con ella…mientras ella seguía sin despertar él secó lentamente sus cabellos, para al fin recostarla en su cama y cerrar las cortinas…

-Ahora entiendo-dijo al verla ahí, aún en esa especie de trance...-No solo quieres morir…antes de ello quieres olvidar…

Ya amanecía cuando la vio cerrar finalmente los ojos. A ese paso lo volvería loco a él, y no quería eso. Menos aún quería amarla, pero al parecer no se podía evitar con ella, estaba completamente enferma pero bajo todo eso aún había alguien demasiado hermoso como para sentir lastima por si mismo. Y si el infierno fuera un lugar más acogedor, él se iría con ella…

Estaba decidido a ir a hablar con Tsunade y golpearle la mesa con sus descargos, por su falta de criterio y su imprudencia al tratar un tema tan delicado como el de Yumi pero en el camino desistió…la Hokage era una persona inteligente, mas que ello, era una mujer sabia; y era probable que desconociera sobre todo ello…no sería la primera vez que en una aldea de ninjas se ocultan secretos, de mas está decir que el también tuvo que soportar unos cuantos…

Lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Kakashi pero alguien se le atravesó en el camino, la mirada fría del último de los Uchiha. Se miraron de frente, siempre serios y en una actitud que desde el principio fue mas que de simples rivales; y la relación entre ambos no había mejorado ni un solo ápice desde que se conocieron, de rivales habían pasado a ninjas pertenecientes a aldeas "aliadas", luego fueron enemigos declarados en la maraña de traiciones y alianzas que resultó ser la guerra con la Akatsuki y ahora, presumía que con una chica como Yumi en el medio, su amistad se marchitaría antes de florecer…

-Dormistes bien?-le dijo Sasuke con una mueca de ironía, de verdad que el sarcasmo nunca le había resultado tan avasallador como ahora…

-Todo lo bueno que pudo ser viviendo con quien vivo-le respondió Gaara esperando la reacción en los ojos del muchacho, y si lo pudo apreciar bien…un sesgo de celos bien disimulados-pero ya sabes como es…

-Si, lo sé…

Sasuke iba ya a esa hora de la mano de su supuesta novia, Sakura, la chica que había sido su compañera de equipo y la que juró esperarlo; era una chica de palabra ya que al regreso de la guerra ella aún lo amaba, y era imposible no corresponderle –o tratar de hacerlo-a una niña linda que lo había amado desde pequeños y que siempre confió en su bondad incluso cuando ni siquiera él lo hizo. Y ahí estaban…de paseo por Konoha…

-Necesito hablar con Kakashi sensei-le dijo el chico de la arena-tal vez alguno pueda decirme donde está?

Sakura lo miró extrañado, obviamente pensando que podía querer el ex Kazekage con su antiguo maestro, y Sasuke se hacía la misma pregunta…

-No lo sé-dijo Sasuke secamente-no soy su niñera…

-Lo sé…pero no pude evitarlo, después de todo fueron sus alumnos, no?

-A esta hora…-dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke quería seguir su camino y pasar por el bochorno que ella supiera algo de su amistad con Yumi-Debe estar el en monumento a los ninjas caídos…

Gaara asintió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma forma mientras Sasuke la jalaba…al llegar, la chica tenía razón, Kakashi estaba ahí…esa era la razón por la que-según Naruto-él siempre llegaba tarde y solo lo comprendieron tiempo después que él acudiera a todas sus excusas…

-No esperaba a ti en este lugar…vienes a recordar a alguien?-dijo Kakashi mientras Gaara se acercaba…

-No en realidad, vine a preguntarte algo que tú debes saber…

Gaara observó unos segundos la lapida recordatoria, Yumi tenía razón, los traidores no son héroes…

Kakashi lo miró con su normal esperando que en fondo sea sobre algo sin importancia, pero algo le decía que no lo era…

-Porque los padres de Yumi no están aquí?

Kakashi apretó los puños y en señal de vergüenza bajó la vista…era de las tantas cosas que como Anbu ahora se reprochaba…en el fondo, pese a negarse a creerlo, siempre supo que Yumi lo recordaba…

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, las cosas eran diferentes, YO era distinto-dijo el jounnin luego de un momento de silencio-no hay vuelta atrás con eso…es de las muchas cosas que me arrepiento…

Se sentó en la pequeña escalinata con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos; Gaara lo seguía observándolo desde lo alto…una de sus manos fue a dar en las sienes, como si los recuerdos le pesaran en la frente…

-Fue una orden. Y como ninja debí acatarla, tu me entiendes, debiste dar muchas ordenes parecidas cuando fuiste Kazekage, no?

-Le han hecho creer durante todos estos años que sus padres fueron unos traidores pero no lo fueron, verdad, o no te dolería tanto recordar su muerte…

-Sus padres…-dijo Kakashi levantándose-sus padres no existieron…

-Si existieron…-dijo el muchacho-ella necesita la verdad por una vez en su vida, eso podría salvarla…

-Salvarla?-dijo Kakashi curioso-Tu también crees que amándola la salvarás? Así solo lograrás hundirte con ella…

Kakashi se iba del monumento mientras Gaara sentía que toda esa conversación o había resuelto nada, pero el jounnin solo alimentó mas su curiosidad con esa ultima frase…

-Ya no eres un Anbu, Kakashi, nada te detiene de decir la verdad-le dijo el muchacho en palabras que creyó llevadas por el viento-Tal vez así ya no necesites una mascara para esconderte del mundo…

Pero esas palabras no fueron ráfagas de primavera, no…nada que te provoque insomnio lo es, y Kakashi vio entre las sabanas de su cama esa noche la muerte de los Kizashi, y los ojos claros de la niña que no pudo matar, porque en cualquier asesinato innecesario, necesitas un rostro que te recuerde el pasado…y ese rostro ha sido, durante 14 años, el de Kizashi Yumi…

**_Debí advertir antes que esta historia tiene un lado B de la mayor parte de los personajes…piensen que son ninjas y que, como tal, no son unos santos, y en la guerra no siempre hay héroes, y no todos los que están mal algún día pueden ver de nuevo la luz del sol…y que, como dicen por ahí: Los Trix son solo para niños… (Ya ni sé porque lo digo tanto pero en fín…)_**

**_Pero aún así, y aunque la historia disguste a muchos, espero REVIEWS!_**


	7. CAPITULO VI

_**Este es un capitulo de enganche en la historia; los personajes de esta historia se empiezan a mezclar y de paso a sacar sus "trapos al sol"… para los que no les guste el giro que le doy a los personajes, pues bueno, no la lean!**_

**CAPITULO VI: LIKE CRYSTAL**

Algo se quebró en ella esa noche, algo la regresó al mundo del cual tanto quería apartarse. Era inevitable, ver la miseria en otro ser hace palidecer las propias, en especial si quien está frente a ti ha estado tan podrido como tu…y eso era obvio después de escucharlo…

Se enfrasco en su idea de parecer normal por casi una semana; salía temprano para trabajar-generalmente en las misiones que los otros chuunin descartaban por absurdas-luego iba al psicólogo y al hospital para su chequeo diario; a comer a algún puesto de comida rápida y luego a caminar hasta que le daba la medianoche, regresaba cansada solo a bañarse y dormir. No había visto a Gaara en todos esos días pero sabía que estaba allí por obvias razones: cada vez que entraba a su cocina había aroma a vegetales hervidos, y a la cena que siempre guardaba en el congelador para ella…

Todas esas noches había soñado con sus amigos muertos, sus imágenes le perseguían constantemente pero ahora eran más vívidas aún sin la influencia apaciguadora del licor, le parecía recordar olores y sabores, texturas y mezclas de los recuerdos de ellos...el cabello sedoso de Aoshi, los ojos de cielo de invierno de Souyi, el aroma de los dulces del puesto de la esquina, el sabor del agua del río…todo estaba vivo otra vez en su cabeza, y las voces y las risas de sus amigos ahora mas que nunca…

-Aoshi, ¿me quieres?

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo el muchacho mientras la miraba sereno

Estaban sentados en la hierba, cerca del río mientras Souyi se bañaba placidamente; otro chico se habría incomodado con la pregunta, pero no él…él no se turbaba con nada…

-Que si me quieres?

-De verdad tengo que responderte?-le dijo el muchacho-Pensé que después de todos estos años ya habíamos resuelto ese dilema. Te quiero más que a mi vida, Yumi

Yumi sonrió, poniendo una de sus manos en la de su amigo. Señales de afecto tan evidentes como esas no eran comunes en otros grupos, pero ellos no eran como todos…

-Aoshi, me quieres?

Esta vez el que le preguntó fue Souyi, que, empapado estaba frente a ellos, viendo la escena…estaba tan acostumbrado al afecto entre los dos que cualquier otra cosa le parecía raro…y por ello bromeaba con aquello tan seguido…

-Imbecil! Sal de aquí!-gritó el muchacho de cabellos plateados, mientras Souyi se les echaba encima y los empapaba…

Ese recuerdo la despertó esa mañana. Por alguna razón sonrió sorprendida de si misma; eso fue solo unas semanas antes de la guerra. Les habían dado el día libre y decidieron ir al río; Souyi no soportó ver el agua fría correr río abajo sin lanzarse encima mientras ella tomaba una siesta y Aoshi leía…fue de esos momentos mágicos que no sabes que lo son hasta que todo se derrumba…de regreso se toparon con el grupo de Gai que siempre estaba entrenando y a quienes sorprendió el hecho que ella fuera tomada de la mano con Aoshi y del brazo de Souyi, como si fuera lo mal normal del mundo. Hyuuga Neji no pudo menos que percatar el hecho, al que ella respondió guiñándole el ojo mientras Souyi disimulaba sus carcajadas…

-Lo único que te faltaba, Yumi-dijo Aoshi-Coquetear con un Hyuuga…

-Es broma…ustedes sabes que solo hay dos hombres en mi vida…

Sasuke terminaba esa mañana una misión en los límites de la aldea con Naruto y Kakashi; las fronteras estaban muy desprotegidas luego de la guerra, por lo que los ninjas debían encargarse de evitar que nadie indeseable se infiltrara. Habían pasado los últimos dos días en el lado norte, para cuando llegaron Naruto solo quería un tazón gigante de ramen, mientras que Sasuke solo una ducha y su cama…pero Kakashi no lo dejaría en paz ese día…

-Sasuke, tengo que hablar contigo…

-De que?-dijo él muy seco, mientras caminaba hacia su casa…

-Seré claro y breve: Es sobre tu relación con Yumi

-De que hablas?

Sasuke se había detenido, mientras miraba a su antiguo maestro con cierto disgusto, Kakashi sabía que a si como así no lograría amedrentar a su pupilo, pero debía hacer el intento…

-Me has estado espiando!-volvió a preguntar, esta vez enojado…

-Eso es irrelevante…-le respondió Kakashi bastante mas sereno que el Uchiha, pero algo mas preocupado, una actitud así puede significar dos cosas: que le gusta o que le gusta…

-Desde cuanto controlas mi vida, eh?-le respondió con sarcasmo-La gente con la que me junto es mi problema, mientras siga rindiendo como ninja lo que haga les tiene sin cuidado…

-Ella se está hundiendo, sabías? No puedes salvarla…

-Eso es mi problema, no te metas Kakashi…ya no eres mi maestro

-Sigo siendo tu superior-le dijo él en uno de las primeras muestras de autoridad que mostraba el jounin-Puedo hacer eso…

- Que de malo hay en ella? Porque nadie dice la verdad?

_La verdad…la verdad…otra vez lo mismo…_

-Me tengo que ir-dijo el ninja copia-Por el bien de ambos no te hundas con ella…

-De ambos?-pensó Sasuke en el camino-Hablará de Yumi y él…o de Gaara?

Siguió sin entender. Desde que estaban en la academia a Yumi la trataban como una especie de "caso especial"; siempre le exigían el doble que al resto en todo, los ancianos le prohibían reunirse con los mas pequeños y los padres de algunos de los muchachos exigieron que ella no diera el examen para graduarse de la academia…tenía que ver con sus padres y la guerra de hace años, pero no entendía tanta desconfianza…

-Aquí hay algo más…y creo que Kakashi sabe de esto más que Yumi…-pensó el Uchiha al entrar al baño y tomarse una ducha, pero sabía que para descubrir la verdad debería ir a fuentes "no oficiales"

Gaara no sabía que la preocupación de Sasuke por Yumi era tanto o mas profunda que la de él, pero por ahora él estaba dispuesto –por sus contactos y su cierta "objetividad"-de ir por las fuentes oficiales que el último de los Uchiha no tenía acceso. Pero no estaba seguro si Tsunade sería la mas apropiada, por lo que primero hizo sus investigaciones cercanas…como entre sus posibles "conocidos"; al finalizar el día la posibilidad que algo de lo que escuchó fuera cierto se alejaba como la sobriedad de un borracho…y hablando de ebrios solo le quedaba a alguien para visitar…

-Vaya…el joven Kazekage-dijo un viejo de cabello blanco que bebía junto a dos chicas de veintitantos en un bar de escaso buen nombre…-Buscas alguna chica en especial? Puedo hablar con…

-No vengo por "chicas"…

-Ah…bueno, pues entonces deberías ir al bar de…

-Necesito hablar contigo…y en privado…

Dejó unos billetes en la mesa que fueron tomados por las chicas en señal de "largo de aquí", mientras Jiraiya miraba cabizbajo como se iban alejando…

-Que es tan importante que no puede esperar la luz del sol?

-Son los Kizashi…

Jiraiya cambió el semblante en una milésima de segundo; miró a sus alrededores antes de pensar detenidamente en las palabras que diría…

-No hay mucho que pueda decir, salvo que ellos son unos de los grandes secretos de Konoha, además, no hay muchos que puedan hablarte sobre ellos, o sobre el "Crisantemo"…

-"Crisantemo"? Que es eso?

-Fueron algo mas secreto que los mismos _Anbus-_ dijo el viejo mientras su rostro empezaba a divagar, mientras reunía las palabras Gaara hacía una señal para que le llevaran las licor…

-Fueron una especie de grupo paramilitar-dijo el viejo al fin- sabemos que cada aldea tiene Anbus, pero para esa guerra…bueno, digamos que Konoha tenía además otro tipo de ejercito, ellos eran los del "Crisantemo"…eran en muchos aspectos mejores que los anbus, mas silenciosos y con menos escrúpulos, solo respondían de sus actos antes el Hokage y generalmente actuaban solos o en parejas, como infiltrados…incluso algunos fueron comprados dentro de las aldeas vecinas…

-Los Kizashi eran del "Crisantemo"?

-Fueron sus fundadores y los únicos que luego de los años sobrevivieron a la guerra. Eran demasiado buenos, y por eso están muertos…

-Entonces, los mataron porque eran peligrosos?

-No, niño…-dijo Jiraiya terminando su vaso-Los mataron porque aún existían…

Una revuelta intempestiva provocada por un borracho lo hizo desviar lo suficiente la atención como para que su ebria fuente desapareciera del bar…se maldijo en ese momento por haber bajado la guardia ante un viejo borracho pero luego recordó que no era cualquier viejo…

Para cuando regresó a casa de Yumi ella ya había llegado, después de todo era mas de medianoche…el tratamiento de Tsunade empezaba a hacer efecto por lo que se sentía mas abatido que de costumbre…al cruzar el pasillo su escudo de arena se activó son que él supiera como, al caer ésta, vio como un par de sai caían frente a sus pies…

-Me asustaste…-dijo ella recogiéndolos-Creí que eras un ladrón o algo así…

-Algo así?

-Bueno, el olor a sake barato se siente a una milla de aquí…juraría que estuviste bebiendo con Jiraiya…

El se quitó la chaqueta y si, tenía razón, pero sonrió algo mas tranquilo al volver a mirarla…lucida se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar quedarse pegado en la imagen de ella entrando a la cocina…

-Que miras!-dijo ella respondiendo a la mirada-al parecer muy estupida-que le estaba concediendo el chico de la arena…

-Disculpa, estaba divagando…

Entró a la cocina mientras sentía el aroma a lo que parecía ser la cena, recordó entonces que no había comido nada después del desayuno…

-Siéntate-dijo secamente-Está listo…

Pues esa era una imagen completamente nueva de la loca suicida que creyó que hasta hace unos días atrás era Yumi…ahora llevaba ropa que parecía que se había puesto solo ese día, su cabello brillaba con la luz artificial y tenía aroma a…si, a manzanilla…

La veía caminar por entre a cocina con todo su cuerpo y su cabello al aire como flotando entre los olores a vegetales hervidos y hierbas medicinales; ella debía ser la Yumi de hace seis meses atrás, la Yumi que Aoshi y Souyi amaban, así como la Yumi que el resto odiaba…

-Gracias-dijo él en un acto de timidez imposible de volver a repetir al poner Yumi a su lado un tazón de arroz con curry, el cuerpo de ella se había inclinado de tan manera a su derecha que pudo oler su piel, sus poros que ya no parecían tener el olor a licor y cigarros de hace una semana…pero las frases hirientes continuaba, lo quiera o no, y una de ellas lo devolvió a la realidad…Yumi ya estaba sentada frente a él hacía rato…

-Que demonios te pasa? Pareces Imbecil…

-Disculpa, es el tratamiento contra el insomnio…

A Yumi pareció no importarle, comían ambos en silencio, un silencio insoportable cuando hacía casi una semana que no había intercambiado ni siquiera un insulto con ella…

-Esas plantas medicinales son difíciles de conseguir-dijo él tratando de hacer conversación-Fuiste al país del te?

-Me las regalaron-respondió ella, pero lo miró y al parecer su respuesta para él no era suficiente-La señora Yukihiro, la madre de Aoshi…ella las cultiva y las vende, hoy fui a verla y me las obsequió…

-Presumo que es algo que habías tratado de evitar?

-Presumes bien, irremediablemente estar ahí me hizo recordarlo-bajó la vista tratando de endurecer el rostro-Pero él ya no está y no hay regreso…

Siguieron comiendo. Algo raro rompía la ruda monotonía de esa casa y no eran las hierbas…y rompía además la relación que ambos estaban formando. De cierta forma dio con la respuesta al finalizar la cena…la que se había roto era ella…

-La semana pasada te traté muy mal-dijo Yumi mientras él lo ayudaba a secar la loza-Lo siento si fui mas hiriente de lo normal…

-Por que haces esto? Porque me pides disculpas?

-No tienes la culpa que no pueda con mi vida…eso es todo…

-Trato de ayudarte, acaso eso también te lo negarás como te niegas seguir adelante?-alzó la voz el muchacho tratando de controlarse, obviamente no era esa la respuesta que esperaba de Yumi al acercarse a él y tocar su pecho con una de sus manos…sonrió…

-Busca a alguien mas, yo ya no tengo ganas de gritarle a Dios por respuestas…

Salió de la cocina en pasos lentos pero firmes; si te empecinas tanto por algo –como las ganas de morir-significa que de cierta forma aún te queda un respiro de pasión en las venas. Pero si ya no tienes ganas ni de acabar con tu miseria, eso, es peor que un suicidio…eso es morir en vida…

-Que hago para que vuelvas a respirar?-le gritó el muchacho de la arena mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su cuarto…

-Ese no es tu problema, Gaara-le respondió mientras se percataba que era la primera vez que su nombre sonaba sin sarcasmo en sus labios-Deja que me ahogue y sigue con tu vida…no te debo nada, no me debes nada. Buenas noches…

Luego de esa frase, silencio…ahora sería un buen momento para fumarse algo. Lastima que el cigarro te mate…

**_¿Que les ha parecido? PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS! que sus opiniones me presionan necesariamente para seguir escribiendo…_**


	8. CAPITULO VII

_**Pues antes que nada agradezco los reviews, me levantan el ánimo y espero mas, eso sí…aún no sé si esta historia tendrá un "happy ending"**_

_**Ah…antes que nada, responder las preguntas de los anteriormente mencionados:**_

**_Pues…tengo 23, cuando salgo con mi hermana menor SIEMPRE me dicen "señora", y no es algo que me guste, pero en fin…_**

_**Leí a Sábato hace mucho… (como cuando tenía 15) y en realidad no me acuerdo de "El Tunel", salvo que me gustó y que en el examen del libro me saque un 6.0 (eso aquí en Chile es muy bueno…)**_

**_Cada personaje tiene un poco de mi en algún momento de mi vida, quizás eso los hace un poco mas reales; Aniel, por ejemplo, tiene a mi familia y a muchos de mis amigos retratados; Kira tiene mi sarcasmo y la forma tan "ruda" de resolver los problemas; y Yumi…bueno, ella tiene lo peor de mi, lo cual no voy a discutir…_**

_**Mayores consultas, contestaré con gran entusiasmo. Ahora, siguiente capitulo:**_

**CAPITULO VII: ENFISEMA EMOCIONAL…**

Necesitas una razón para vivir, ya que sin ella tu vida no es vida y es mejor estar muerto…si no tienes por quien vivir comienzas a hacerte amigo de la muerte, a buscarla en cada vena y cada esquina. Y cuando mas la deseas más esquiva se vuelve, como una adolescente caprichosa; eres una cáscara vacía que ya ni siquiera refleja la luz de los demás.

Despiertas y mientras tus ojos se abren y se acostumbran al día, tus latidos uno a uno dan cuenta de algo imperceptible para otros…sigues viva, pero no sabes por que, si todos las noches, antes de dormir, quieres viajar al Averno.

Caminas silenciosa al baño, a tu cuarto nuevamente, a la cocina, al baño de nuevo…todo en pasos silenciosos que no se quejan de la rutina pero que arrastras con pena uno tras otro…tu sangre no consigue calentar tus pies y tus manos, tampoco consigue sacar a tu cerebro de tus pensamientos.

-Vaya, te levantas mas temprano de lo habitual-le dijo una voz, la ya conocida voz de Gaara, que se había vuelto parte de todo este ritual de velorio en que se había convertido su vida

No dices nada, que podrías? A veces el silencio otorga más que cualquier palabra y cualquier lágrima, pero hace un esfuerzo…

-Tengo chequeo medico con Tsunade…

-Tan temprano? ella nunca se recupera de sus resacas antes de las 10…

-Hoy es diferente, hoy tienen chequeo los jounin, iré más temprano…

-¿Jounin, eh?-pensó Gaara…

El agua hirvió, los cereales estaban en la mesa, el olor a mañana terminaba de despertarla, pero él parecía igual de alerta que siempre…

-A que hora te levantaste?-le pregunta ella

Gaara sonrió…no era una broma, de serlo sería la primera que escuchaba de sus labios, debió suponer que ella nunca lo escuchaba…

-No duermo, ya te lo dije…

-Como que no duermes?-le volvió a decir la muchacha con mas seriedad que curiosidad, creyendo quizás que le tomaba el pelo…-Acaso no te da sueño, se que sufres de insomnio pero debes dormir en algún momento, no?

-Una hora cada tres meses-dijo él en una frase que le pareció natural- El shukaku no me deja dormir, si eso pasara se apoderaría de mi poco a poco…

Yumi parecía no dar crédito a lo que oía pero sin decir nada, salvo mirarlo, siguió con su desayuno, no sin antes cambiar el tema…

-Que harás tu hoy?

Simulando su sorpresa muy bien solo dijo: "No lo sé, también debo ir a ver a Tsunade también…puedo ir contigo?

-Debo hacer algo antes, pero supongo que si…

8:30 de la mañana. El lugar al que debía ir era al monumento a los ninjas; al parecer todos los días, desde hace unas semanas, una chica de cabellos largos y oscuros se levantaba temprano y depositaba dos crisantemos blancos juntos a los nombres de Tanaka Souyi y Yukihiro Aoshi…quedaba en silencio unos minutos y luego partía…llegaba antes que nadie en toda la ciudad, excepto quizás de cierto personaje que siempre la observaba desde lejos en un silencio rotundo…

-Recuerdo muy poco del funeral-dijo la chica al caminar hacia los cuarteles shinobis-Solo que Shizune me sostenía porque mis heridas aún estaban delicadas, que todos me miraba, y que había aroma crisantemos…

Crisantemos. La flor para los muertos; era la razón por la que los padres de Yumi escogieron ese nombre, nada más propio para un grupo de delicados destajadores que adornar sus crímenes de guerra con la palidez de los pétalos de muerte…

Subieron las escaleras aún vacías a esa hora, tocaron la puerta del despacho dos veces antes que Sakura abriera, los miró a ambos, pero la chica, sin siquiera saludar, la miró a los ojos…

-Vengo a ver a Tsunade, está aquí?

-Pasa…-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta para ambos, Gaara la saludó mas cortésmente, olvidando ya hace tiempo el hecho que quiso matarla

-Tsunade sama está en el hospital-dijo Sakura buscando los libros de registro de los chuunin-Tienes cita con ella?

-Iré a verla al hospital, es solo rutina…

Sakura sabía a que se refería la chica con "rutina". Conocía a Yumi desde los tiempos de la academia, siempre iba con su grupo y las pocas veces en que ellos –y en especial Aoshi-no estaban, parecía perdida, como si respirara con dificultad. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que ha intentado matarse tantas veces: sin ellos le costaba respirar…

-Que hay de ti, Gaara?-le preguntó entonces Sakura señalando de reojo a Yumi-También vienes a ver a Tsunade o solo a…acompañarla?

Yumi alzó sus ojos claro para mirar de reojo a la ninja medico y sonrió maliciosamente…

-También venía a hablar con Tsunade sama pero iré con Yumi al hospital, no hay problema…

-Los llevaré, voy para allá…solo debo esperar a…ah! Ahí viene!

Sakura señalaba a Sasuke, a quien desde lejos pudo apreciar…

-Vamos-le susurró Yumi a Gaara adelantándose…

Cuando se cruzaron el chico de la arena se percató que la muchacha ni siquiera le concedió una mirada al Uchiha, algo que él al parecer si esperaba, ser ignorado dañaba seriamente la autoestima del chico mas codiciado de la aldea…pero mas aún, dañaba la supuesta "amistad" que creía que ambos compartían…

Caminaron en silencio hasta que entraron al hospital, cuando Sakura se adelantó para hablar con una de las enfermeras Sasuke la miró entonces de frente, mientras Gaara podía sentir el peso de sus ojos oscuros, cosa que a Yumi parecía no importarle…

La muchacha podía simular demasiado bien pareciendo que no conocía a Sasuke, que ni siquiera le agradaba o que nunca había hablado con él, pero no Sasuke, que siempre ha sido un poco mas emocional…Gaara empezaba a preguntarse si a Yumi no se le había ido toda la sangre con tantos intentos de suicidio, era imposible leer en sus ojos una sola señal de emoción humana…si tuviera que matar a alguien en ese instante probablemente lo haría sin que se le corriera el maquillaje.

Sasuke en un impulso irrefrenable, de esos que suelen tener los adolescentes, tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, acercándolo al suyo y obligando que ella lo miraba…

-Que pretendes?-le dijo mientras Gaara trataba de pensar rápido, moviendo la arena a su alrededor ante cualquier otro movimiento…

-Suéltala…-le dijo el chico de la arena

Yumi seguía son decirle nada, parecía en trance, lo miraba a los ojos pero éstos no decían nada, como si estuvieran vacíos, ni siquiera tenían ese brillo maligno de esa noche en que se abalanzó sobre él. Incluso sus brazos, como el resto de su cuerpo estaban lánguidos, a merced de cualquier ataque.

-Estas enojado porque no te saludé?-le dijo ella, de pronto, susurrando…

Volvió a mirarla, sonreía pero su mirada seguía como nublada…Sasuke optó por soltarla de a poco y calmarse…

-A veces eres tan exasperante, Yumi-dijo al fin el Uchiha mientras sonreía también y miraba ahora al ex Kazekage-Ya puedes guardar tu arena, gatito…

El aire estaba aún enrarecido por la rabia de Sasuke cuando Tsunade se presentó…bastaba con mirar un segundo al Uchiha…la Hokage hizo pasar a Gaara y Yumi rápidamente hacia el subterráneo…

-Que hay de ti, Sasuke?

-Nada…solo vengo a acompañar a Sakura…

-Ya veo…aún así quiero hablar contigo, buscame durante el día, de acuerdo?

-Pero Tsunade…

-Nada, es importante…ah! Y Sakura está en la habitación de las enfermeras, dice que la esperes…

Yumi y Sasuke tenían esa misma imprudencia al hablar, y la misma facilidad para la insolencia y el sarcasmo, pero ignoraba que se conocieran; porque esa clase de miradas asesinas solo se dan los amantes…y de ser así tendría muchas preguntas para ambos…

Esa mañana la atacó sin piedad, de verdad Yumi pensaba que era medio idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba; si de algo sabía Tsunade era de relaciones destructivas y amores perdidos, sabía reconocer cuando algo podía matarte, sea o no una enfermedad, y en el caso de Yumi y Sasuke, al parecer solo Gaara podía contrarrestar una inminente colisión estelar…

Yumi estaba limpia. Nada de heridas recientes profundas o mal uso de estupefacientes, ni siquiera rastros de alcohol o de nicotina…

-Te has estado comiendo tus vegetales, me alegro…

-Entre otras cosas-le respondió Yumi, que sabía como su Hokage caía ante sus frases de doble sentido. Efectivamente ésta miró a Gaara, quien solo sonrió de buena gana…

-Muy bien, puedes ir por tus armas

La muchacha se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sinceramente Gaara no esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente amable para despedirse.

-Le requisaron las armas? Y como trabaja?

-Antes de salir a cualquier misión debe venir a un chequeo, solo luego de ello le pasamos las armas, por la tarde se las devolvemos, excepto los sai que siempre lleva, pero es porque están sin filo…

-Que tipo de misiones está realizando?

-Por ahora de búsqueda y rescate básico, pero no se queja-le respondió la mujer-creo que ya se cansó de pelear…

-Peor-le respondió el chico de la arena-Se cansó de todo, acaso no viste sus ojos?

-Si, lo sé…esos ojos fueron los que trajo ese día del ataque…

Le fue fácil llegar, hacía meses que no llegaba a entrenar a ese lugar pero no se olvida el sitio que durante cuatro años albergó su sudor y tu sangre en aras de ser mejor. Era la cancha de entrenamiento N°4, aún tenía en los troncos cercanos las huellas de los kunai y los shurikens, los árboles le recordaban las clases de control de chakra, lo único en que siempre pudo superarlos…

-No sería mala idea entrenar

No le habían dado misiones, todas las de nivel D habían sido reservadas para los genins que comenzaban a prepararse para los exámenes de grado, y ni pensar en las de nivel C o B, era aún una utopía sugerir que estaba en condiciones de ser guardaespaldas de un terrateniente, pensándolo bien si siquiera tenía la intención…

Probó su arco, siempre fue su arma favorita y algo de lo que verdad podía jactarse ya que ningún otro shinobi de su edad sabía manejarla. Y más aún con tan buena puntería sin el plus de alguna técnica de sangre…tensó tranquilamente su arco y apuntó: 10…20…40 metros de blanco con gran precisión…una vez pudo acertar a 62 metros pero el viento estaba a su favor…

Las hojas de los árboles susurraban lluvia, el cielo empezaba a volverse más gris. Tensó otra vez el arco, la flecha se acercó mucho al centro en 45 metros pero creyó que era solo suerte…la siguiente flecha la lanzó pero desapareció antes que llegara a su destino. Se puso en guardia mientras que abría el cierre izquierdo de su recatado kimono para sacar unos kunai desde su pierna...pero al acercarse vio que eran solo un par de genins de unos 13 años…

-Que demonios hacen aquí? Pude matarlos!

-Aquí entrenamos…

Uno de los chicos le susurró algo al oído al otro, que solo respondió con un poco disimulado: "Ella? Estas seguro?"

-Aquí entreno yo, niños, vayan a otro sitio…

-No nos iremos…este lugar está reservado…-dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro le daba un sincero codazo en las costillas.

-Este lugar está reservado para el grupo 4 de chunin-dijo ella alzando la voz-No para ustedes…me importo un demonio que lo hayan reservado!

-El grupo 4 no existe! Ellos no están…sensei nos dijo…

-Y que soy yo, muchachito? Vamos, a ver si sabes el resto de la historia…

-No nos iremos, daremos examen pronto y te venceremos si eso quieres…no te tenemos miedo, además…

-Mizui! Sato! –gritó una voz-Los harán pedazos en 10 segundos si no salen de aquí, me entienden?

-Pero sensei…

Era su antiguo sensei, hacía meses que no lo veía. Por órdenes de los ancianos prohibieron que él se acercara más a la muchacha, la que tuvo que dejar a la deriva para tomar un nuevo grupo. Los ancianos pasaron a considerar a Kizashi como una "Paria", según sus propias palabras…"ella ya no es tu responsabilidad", le dijeron tajantemente…

-Ella tiene razón. Este campo de entrenamiento es del grupo 4, ella es del grupo 4, lo sé porque yo los entrené…

Los muchachos se alejaron mientras él se acercaba hacia Yumi, "¡al diablo con el consejo de ancianos!", debió pensar en el momento en que la abrazó y le besó la frente, ella bajó la vista. Quería mucho a su maestro, pero por alguna razón nunca lo dejó acercársele…hubiera sido la imagen parental que siempre había necesitado, pero que, en su momento no consideró necesaria

-Veo que vuelves a empezar…o sigues imitando una vida?

-No me hables así, ya no eres mi sensei…

-Siempre lo seré-le respondió él-Y como tal, deberías saber que siempre serás mi protegida, aunque no lo quieras; el cariño no se entierra como la carne o la sangre, eso lo sabes mejor que yo…

-Aún siguen aquí…-dijo ella luego de un silencio estallando en lagrimas al parecer contenidas desde hace semanas-Aún siguen a mi lado como fantasmas, sensei...yo solo quiero irme con ellos y ustedes no me dejan!

El jounin la abrazó mientras apretándola contra su pecho recordaba la vez en que Aoshi fue gravemente herido en una misión de rescate y fue a dar al hospital…tenían 14 y estuvo en como dos días…

-Aoshi tiene que despertar-le dijo ella como en una afirmación categorica-Si él se va yo me muero…

-Yumi…no digas eso-le respondió su otro compañero de equipo

-Siento que tengas que oír esto, Souyi, pero es la verdad…yo no sé vivir sin ustedes, si algo te pasara a ti diría lo mismo…

-Si algo me pasara aún tendrías a Aoshi, no?

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es poder vivir con un solo pulmón? Pues con ustedes me pasaría lo mismo…

Cayó la tarde y ella al fin dejó de llorar; algo le había contenido las lagrimas ese día en el ataque cuando los llevó muertos a la aldea, algo también se las detuvo en el funeral y en las semanas siguientes, sus ojos siempre daban la impresión de llorar con cuentagotas, pero algo ahora le abrió el alma para dejar salir las lagrimas que se podrían como agua estancada…

Lo habían buscado toda esa tarde, al fin le encargaron a Kakashi el gran rastreador dar con el paradero de él…la estaba tomando en brazos para llevarla a su casa cuando el ninja copia llegó…

-Veo que estabas ocupado…pues todos te buscan –dijo Kakashi-

-Una alumna me necesitaba…

-Querrás decir una "ex alumna"?

-Pues hasta donde sé, tu nunca has tenido "ex alumnos", a pesar del tiempo y las traiciones, porque yo habría de tenerlos?

El respeto no existía -y menos la calidez- entre ambos, pese a ser ninjas de una misma aldea y compañeros de misiones muchas veces…pero ahora parecía distinto, Kakashi siempre respondía con sarcasmo hiriente a sus dichos, en especial si se trataba de insultos contra sus alumnos, esta vez fue distinto…

-Trató…de "hacerlo" de nuevo?-preguntó

-No…solo necesitaba un hombro; todos necesitan uno al fin y al cabo, sin importar lo fuerte que se vean…

Silencio estremecedor, el sol no hace ruido al desaparecer por el horizonte…

-Obsérvala unos segundos-le dijo a Kakashi quien pareció algo dubitativo frente al comentario, pero lo hizo…la miró mucho tiempo, sus ojos cerrados e hinchados de tanto llorar, claros al parecer pero no estaba seguro, sus cabellos oscuros y ondulados, que colgaban por su frente y sus hombros…

-De verdad crees que alguien así puede ser una amenaza? Un peligro para la aldea?-volvió a decir el hombre-Solo es un peligro para si misma y es lo que ustedes no entienden…

La acomodó contra su pecho mientras sus brazos delgados caían y sus pantorrillas mostraban una que otra cicatriz de lucha…Kakashi no le contestó pero bajó la vista, bajo la ahora fría noche se perdió en el bosque, hacia quien sabe donde…

Los pensamientos de Yumi viajaban aún mas lejos…a los bosques centenarios de la aldea donde se divertían contando las hojas caer, o a los puestos de golosinas y las ferias…hasta en su misma terraza, donde ellos se hicieron una promesa hace mucho tiempo…

-Seremos amigos por siempre, nada nos separará ni romperá nuestra amistad…ni siquiera el amor o la muerte…

Los tres asintieron con una sonrisa. Ni el amor ni la muerte…

**_La historia está al fin avanzando…se aproxima el clímax un tanto obvio en la historia, ya saben, que las verdades ocultas salgan a flote, que Kakashi y Yumi se vean cara a cara, que Yumi se "revele" frente a Gaara y vice versa, que defina su relación con Sasuke, etc., etc.…lo que aún no saben es si Yumi, después de toda esa catarsis a su alrededor, va a dar al fin el paso adelante, y si ese paso es o no hacia el abismo…y lo mas importante:_**

_**¿Qué pasaría si Yumi cayera?**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	9. CAPITULO VIII

**_Me he dado cuenta solo ahora, luego de releer a Sabato (gracias a quien me lo sugirió…) que este fics no es tanto sobre Gaara o Yumi, o los ninjas de Konoha en general sino que es más bien sobre lo que provoca en la gente la muerte, especialmente la muerte en la guerra…y esa es tal vez la razón por la que me gusta tanto la serie, porque ellos son, después de todo, niños de la guerra, como muchos en el mundo…_**

**_Luego de esta reflexión sobre lo que no debería existir,_**

**_El siguiente capitulo:_**

**CAPITULO VIII: SINKIN' SAND**

Arena que te mueve, que te hace sentir. La misma arena que te hunde puede salvarte, ¿no? Al menos eso hacía la arena con Gaara, lo condenaba a la soledad al mismo tiempo que lo conservaba vivo. La arena de él era como los recuerdos de Yumi, siempre punzantes, siempre amenazando, imposibles de sepultar. Pero había una diferencia, él había aprendido a vivir con la tristeza que venía de la arena, pero ella aún no podía con el dolor de sus recuerdos. A él la arena no podía matarlo, por mucho que lo hundiera…pero no estaba seguro si los fantasmas se Yumi sean tan benevolentes con su cabeza…

La había buscado durante toda la tarde, trataba de negar desde adentro de sí la idea que pueda haber hecho alguna estupidez, haberse escapado de la aldea por ejemplo, como sugirió Sakura…haber "intentado escapar" de otra forma, como parecía creer la líder de la aldea.

Donde está Sasuke?-fue lo primero que preguntó la Hokage al evidenciar la desaparición de la muchacha…

-Que quiere decir con eso, Tsunade-sama?-inquirió la pelirrosada con cierto enfado…-tienen algún problema ambos?

-Nada grave-aclaró Gaara para cerrar la discusión inminente, la sannin no tenía mucho tacto que digamos-No está con el Uchiha, de eso estoy seguro…

Cuando dos muchachos llegaron diciendo que "Yumi la loca" había ido a quitarle su lugar de entrenamiento, tanto Tsunade como Gaara respiraron aliviados, pero eso no explicó en Sakura el interés repentino que su "novio" parecía tener en la chica…

Gaara salió hacia su casa, mientras era alcanzado por la Haruno

-Yumi y Sasuke tienen algo, verdad?-le dijo sin rodeos, sabía que Sasuke la quería pero no la amaba, creía que con el tiempo lo haría pero ya ni siquiera de eso estaba segura…

-Yo debes preguntarme eso a mi, no crees?

-Tienes razón, Gaara…pero tengo miedo de su respuesta…

-Si te sirve de algo-dijo él devolviendo su respuesta con una sonrisa dolorosamente irónica en los labios-Yo también temo preguntar.

Y no lo decía por ella o por Sasuke, era obvio que lo decía por ella. Al mirarlo lo notó, ese brillo, eran los ojos de alguien que amaba, ¿se había enamorado de ella en solo un par de semanas?

-Tal vez estés confundido…acaso que no has escuchado que a veces las enfermeras se enamoran de sus pacientes?

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Sakura…

Nada se respondieron. El tiempo es inestable cuando se trata del amor, este es necesario, es suficiente, es verdadero y extraordinario a veces pero también ambiguo en reglas y horarios y nunca está sujeto por las leyes de Cronos…todas las palabras usadas para definir al tiempo y controlarlo en horas y días no tienen cabida en el reloj de los sentimientos…

Caminó rápidamente hacia el departamento, no le fue difícil entrar si tu arma es la arena que se mete por donde sea, la sala estaba vacía, el silencio era dios en un hogar sin luz como lo era ese…Konoha parecía mas frio que de costumbre y ahí mismo miró el reloj de la cocina para ver bien la hora en que se le ocurrió la idea de que quizás el dolor de estomago que sentía no era por el almuerzo…era quizás por ella. Tal vez le gustaba…y eran las 18:13 pm, el sol se pondría después de las 7…

-Demonios-se dijo en voz alta-No puede gustarme…si me gusta me hundo

El reloj seguía marcando los minutos…tal vez si le gustaba un poco, a cualquiera le atraería una chica como ella…Espera, ¿a todos le atraería una chica perdida y oscura que ha querido matarse tres veces en menos de 6 meses? ¿Una chica con problemas psicológicos suficientes como para escribir una enciclopedia?

-Pero mas allá de eso es linda-pensó mientras, por segunda vez, intentaba encontrar algo para pasar los nervios…tal vez un caramelo o un cigarrillo, lo que sea-Su pena estremece casi tanto como su belleza…no me atrevería a mirarla de frente bajo otras circunstancias…

La había tratado de imaginar esos días de acuerdo a lo que le habían contado, a través de los mitos a su alrededor en esos años como estudiante y como shinobi; sus cabellos largos fijamente ordenados burlándose de Ino al colgarla de un árbol en un impulso de rabia; sus ojos de mar furioso amenazando a Neji cuando éste la llamó "niña" hace unos años atrás; sus carcajadas sonoras al juntarse con sus amigos en algún puesto de comida…y lo que mas le costaba imaginar era justamente eso: su risa.

No le era difícil creer que pueda enojarse, amenazar y pronunciar rosarios ininteligibles de palabras soeces a quien se las mereciera, pero escucharla reír en carcajadas…el mundo podría explotar en confeti cuando ese día llegara…

-Si fuera la Yumi de antes no me atrevería a mirarla sin temor a sus ojos, a su porte de hada todopoderosa…sin mencionar que tendría que hacerlo flaqueando dos muros impenetrable que serían sus amigos…

-Algún día dejarán de rondar por su cabeza los fantasmas de sus amigos?-se preguntó mientras encontraba un chocolate a medio abrir cerca de un librero sucio en la sala…

Pues claro…eran su familia, Aoshi y Souyi eran los cables que la sostenían a la tierra, era lógico preguntarse si algún día podría seguir…para una chica que nunca tuvo padres o mas familia, que fue despreciada por todos y abandonada a su suerte como "hija de traidores", el equilibrio emocional y afectivo de su grupo fue la amalgama que la hizo normal, que le permitió acomodarse, que la sostuvo en pie todos esos años por sobre el desprecio y las carencias pero sin ellos, sin ellos volvía a ser la niña afásica que parecía perdida en ella misma…¿acaso eso pasaría ahora con ella ahora?

-No más chocolate- pensó mientras los minutos corrían lentos, se estaba poniendo negativo con tanta azúcar en la sangre…solo deseaba hacer mas; no había mas en sus manos y ella se le seguía escapando, y la ansiedad lo seguía envolviendo en una telaraña fría de falsas esperanzas. Pensar ahora que las cosas podían mejorar era pecar de iluso quizás…

-Si, es probable que si me arriesgo ahora, me hunda

Y es que no sabía nadar, así de simple. Siempre le había temido al mar inmenso y furioso pero más aún a estar enamorado, como si eso significara lo mismo. Y de cierta forma ella y el mar eran lo mismo; alguna vez escuchó de alguien que el desierto no es más que playa abandonada por el mar caprichoso que se cansó de éste, como un niño aburrido de un juguete. Dicen que la arena solo espera que el océano regrese algún día, con sus ojos cristalinos y su sabor a sal…pero él…debería esperar por ella también?

El sol empezaba a desaparecer del firmamento cuando el silencio fue roto por alguien que entrando al departamento llevaba un trozo de océano en los brazos…lo miró el silencio y adivinando las preguntas en su cabeza le sonrió sinceramente…

-Está bien, solo cansada…-le dijo-Tu debes ser Gaara, yo soy el sensei de Yumi…cuidarás de ella, verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza, la llevaron a su cuarto, el jounin le sacó las armas que llevaba encima y los zapatos. Desató sus cabellos, desató el obi solo para que el muchacho descubriera que era falso…

-Fue algo que inventó hace muchos años para guardar sus armas…

Mientras el sensei iba por unos paños húmedos y agua el se quedó resguardándola, le habría gustado entrar en su cabeza para saber que soñaba, que demonios la atormentaba y luchar por ella. Al volver el sensei lo encontró en una imagen extraña para alguien de su "fama" pero a la vez reconfortante: acariciaba su frente con una de sus manos mientras que le tenía tomada la palma con la otra. Parecía que lo hacía por inercia, en una actitud tan sincera que temió, pero por él…

-Tiene un poco de fiebre-dijo Gaara sin apartar sus manos, mirando al hombre de frente…

-Es por el dolor que está saliendo…

-Saliendo?

-No había llorado lo que necesitaba, hoy lo hizo-respondió el hombre-Al fin se ha dado cuenta que no puede seguirlos, que algún día los volverá a ver pero no ahora. Eso es lo que ahora está asimilando…

-El dolor de la muerte?

-No, el dolor de la despedida-dijo el sensei mientras la observaba lánguidamente-Te la encargo ahora…

Antes que Gaara pueda decir mas el jounin ya había desaparecido en la común y corriente nube de humo ninja. La miró, con la esperanza que ahora tal vez sane; solo que ésa no es la única herida de Yumi. Hay otras mas profundas…

Abrió los ojos luego de un par de horas. El seguía a su lado…

-Pero, sensei…

-El debió irme, pero me dijo que te cuidara…

Ella pareció sonreír…o tal vez fue solo una mueca de aprobación, a esas alturas era prácticamente lo mismo…

-Y si no te hubiera dicho que me cuidaras?

-También lo habría hecho, soy un inquilino cuidadoso, no quiero que mi casera se muera…-le respondió mientras mojaba una toallita y la ponía en su frente…-Estarás mejor, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

El silencio nuevamente, pero ya no era incomodo…era como el silencio de la noche, el que anuncia un nuevo día…

-A ti nadie te puso toallitas húmedas en la cabeza, cierto?-le preguntó mientras, sin sarcasmo y sin cambios temáticos, lo miró a los ojos con un rastro de admiración en ellos-Como saliste de la oscuridad?

-Querrás decir de la arena movediza…-dijo él sentándose a su lado- Yo nunca sentí que caía sino mas bien que me hundía de a poco, desde el día en que me di cuenta de los que era comencé a hundirme por la arena que tanto me protegía, porque la arena era yo…

Hizo una pausa para mirar por entre la ventana el cielo oscuro en el que las nubes empezaban a invadir a las estrellas…

-Solo dejé de hundirme en día en que encontré una razón para vivir-dijo bajando la vista-y te puede parecer estupido pero fue gracias a Naruto…luego de ello todo comenzó a hacerse mas ligero de llevar, aunque igual de sufrible en algunos momentos, lo cual todos saben de sobra…

-Siempre dolerá, lo sé…la tristeza no se va, te marca como una flecha invisible-le dijo ella-Ya he perdido todo tantas veces que no sé si alguna vez tendré algo para siempre…

-El amor de ellos es algo que nunca nadie podrá quitarte. Ellos te amaban, y tus padres también…ni la gente que te odia y te desprecia, ni el tiempo ni la muerte pueden arrebatarte eso. Recuerda eso…recuerda que amaste y te amaron, y eso es mas de lo que obtiene mucha gente…

Yumi lo observó largo tiempo, tratando de ver mas allá que mas cosas escondía Gaara del Desierto en su corazón de arena…comprensión, afecto, perdón, sabiduría…que lo movía a hacer lo que hacía? Acaso ella le recordaba a alguien? A el quizás?...

-Por que tratas de salvarme? Que es lo que ganas con esto?

-No lo sé…alguien me salvo una vez-dijo el sonriendo-No fue la persona mas sabia del mundo pero ni modo…trató de hacer lo mismo, y tampoco sé si lo lograré…no eres fácil, Kizashi Yumi

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo, verdad?

-Si así lo quieres lo haré…

-Si quiero que te quedes. Tal vez puedas ayudarme en esta batalla.

**_Este capitulo está mas corto y en realidad no sé porque, como sea…_**

_**Sé que en el manga ya han dicho y afirmado que Gaara esta muerto, yo solo leí hasta el capitulo en que Akatsuki declara su muerte, pero no sé que está pasando ahora…alguien me puede avisar…si?**_

_**AH…Y DEJEN REVIEWS…!**_


	10. CAPITULO IX

_**Me he demorado porque no podía darle consistencia a este capitulo. Tal vez a algunos los aburra pero a mi me gustó ya que es casi un monologo; la idea era explorar la mente de alguien, y para eso, a mi parecer, uno de los personajes mas complejos y contradictorios de la serie…**_

_**FANATICAS DE SASUKE, NO LO LEAN (Pensándolo bien, que lo hagan…¡¡¡como si me importaran!)**_

**CAPITULO IX: INDELEBLE**

El día en que Uchiha Sasuke regresó a Konoha, fue el día en que varios demonios regresaron al infierno, siendo éstaS las propias palabras de Kakashi cuando la guerra "oficial" terminó. Esta, además de llevarse al hermano mayor de Sasuke y a uno que otro miembro del Akatsuki, liberó muchos secretos escondidos y sellados bajo varias llaves, develando lo sinuoso del camino de un ninja, lejos de la vida placentera y despreocupada de otros que disfrutan del arte de la guerra tras sus cojines de satín y sus trajes de algodón egipcio…

Y no es fácil matar, y no es excusa para nada, pero en la mente de un vengador el fin justifica cualquier medio…y fue así cuando de los zarpazos sicóticos de Orochimaru saltó a la furia contra todo…pese a todo, matar no le fue, en su momento, un gran problema, menos aún a alguien a de quien tenía presupuestado comerse las entrañas si fuera necesario. Lo peor fue que la muerte, luego de unos días, regresa para recordarte que luego de la sangre viene la locura, y por algo los dioses de la guerra siempre van acompañados del terror y el espanto.

Fueron esas mismas manos aún ensangrentadas y esos ojos gatunos los que la vieron entrar a la consulta del psicólogo unos meses después de su regreso…no recordaban de donde, pero le resultaba familiar. Todo ese tiempo en las entrañas del infierno le pareció haber estado detenido en el espacio, al regresar todo había cambiado pero a la vez seguía como siempre. Habían crecido, pero sus amigos y conocidos seguían siendo los mismos…sus sentimientos permanecían, solo que él tuvo siempre uno, y ahora sin una razón para odiar, no tenía nada…

En ese sentido la vida de él y la de Yumi se unían. Ambos eran lados de una moneda, mientras una perdía todo, otro lo recuperaba. Pero cuando tu vida ha sido la venganza, como retomas los años perdidos a causa de la muerte?

Cuando él y ella empezaron a verse en la consulta Yumi ésta aún no asumía nada a su alrededor, y llegaba con ojos de princesa que aún espera ser rescatada por su caballero. En ese entonces no era "Yumi la kamikaze" , solo era "la que enfrentó a Akatsuki", antes de eso solo habían rumores sobre lo que pasó ese día, sobre sus padres y sus arranques de violencia en la academia, sutilmente escondidos-pero igualmente castigados-por el entonces 3° Hokage…pocos recordaban que fue de los pocos de no lloró en su funeral, o que no vitoreó con jubilo a la nueva líder…

Pocos recordaban algo sobre ella antes de la guerra, pero todos supieron quien era después…aunque algunos ignoraron los puzzles inconclusos antes de su intento real de terminar con su vida, Sasuke no, él empezaba a conocerla más que cualquier otro que estuviera vivo en esa aldea…

-Por que me citaron mas temprano?-le dijo a la secretaria llegando media hora mas temprano de lo habitual…

-El doctor te atenderá ahora…

-Que hay de la chica que viene antes, Yumi? Ya no necesita ayuda?

-La señorita Kizashi no se encuentra en condiciones de venir al psicólogo, Sasuke-le respondió la señora-Y creeme que ella es quien mas necesita ayuda…Está en el hospital…

-Por que? Se quiso matar o algo así?

-Se llama estrés post traumático…creo…

Pasó muchas semanas sin verla…rumores sobre ella decían que estaba con una bolsa de suero en una cama de hospital. Mientras más pérdida, más quería saber de ella, verla, tratar de acercárseles…con la excusa de ir a buscar a Sakura pudo escabullirse por los secretos del pabellón ninja del hospital, un chuunin–por alguna extraña razón-la custodiaba afuera de la habitación; eso decía mucho de ella…

-A quien vigilas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió secamente el shinobi

-Ah…entonces es aquí…y como está?

El susodicho solo sonrió, para agregar con ligero: "Mejor que cuando la trajeron"…

Y así fue como su pasatiempo extremo empezó a ser "Yumi la loca" como muy originalmente la bautizaron los mas pequeños, para el resto solo era la una chica suicida de las pocas que había en Konoha, una loca, si, pero mas que nada una chica perdida que se alejaba cada día mas de la realidad…su antiguo sensei no pudo hacer mucho, o no lo dejaron…al poco tiempo de darla de alta a él le asignaron otro grupo de gennins y Yumi pasó a ser una paria, alguien sin grupo y sin pertenencia a nada…

La volvió a ver casi un mes después de los rumores; la tenían en vigilancia extrema, y para asegurarse que no se lanzara de un edificio la pusieron a timbrar informes en el despacho de Tsunade…estaba a metros de su "novia" y por ende, de él…pero ella era una loca mientras que para el resto –y especialmente Sakura-él solo se estaba "reacomodando"…quizás lo que mas odiaba de ese nuevo mundo era justamente eso…las etiquetas. Nunca se percató de éstas, pero ahora, mas que nunca, todos eran tratados de acuerdo a una especie de timbre invisible en la frente, el de él era la marca de un retornado…

La miró pacientemente durante las semanas en que se sentaban, uno al lado del otro, a esperar que alguien les dijera lo que ya sabían de ellos mismos; nunca la vio sonreír, nunca la vio hojeando las revistas de moda de la sala de espera, nunca se percató de la existencia de él, hasta que una noche, sin querer, se encontraron en el parque; ella bebía de una botella mientras el pasaba, luego de cenar con Sakura y sus amigos…se sentó a su lado, como en la consulta del psicólogo, hasta que ella sin decir mas le acercó la botella, de la que ambos bebieron…

-Hoy es noche de lobos-le dijo ella-Necesitas hielo en las venas…

No supo bien que significaban esas palabras, ella hablaba casi siempre en metáforas, en frases sin coherencia en su momento pero que luego se revelaban como evangelios…para ella todas las noches eran noche de lobos, en todas el dolor le desgarraba como los colmillos de las fieras, todas las noches le temía a sus monstruos, de ahí la necesidad de no estar sobria, pues la locura es el remedio contra el mundo insensible y punzante como daga afilada…y para cuando lo intentó otra vez ya tenía demasiado hielo en las venas…y finalmente, cuando entendió sus palabras, para cuando vio que su tristeza no era por el dolor sino por la soledad, ya no pudo impedir que se estrellara contra el sol…

Quiso matar a Gaara ese día que los vio en el hospital. ¿Que derecho tenía de querer salvarla, él no pudo hacerlo, y las ganas no le faltaron…y es que no se puede salvar a alguien de ahogarse cuando a ti el agua te llega hasta el cuello. Y es mentira, es falso que un clavo saca a otro, que hay finales felices para los locos que se quieren y para los borrachos sin remedio, no hay santos vengadores ni suicidas iluminadas…y él no podía hacer nada…

Se lo dijo el día en que la encontró luego de una misión, no estaba nadie con ella, no había nadie con él…solo el viento entre ambos…

-Me dijeron que aceptaron que hicieras misiones nuevamente, me alegro…

-Pero tuve que hacer el maldito examen toxicológico…y estoy limpia como un recién nacido…

-Como un recién nacido, eh?-le respondió-Y hablando de eso…que hay de tu inquilino? Aún te lanza salvavidas o piensa morir contigo?

-Tus celos me asombran, Sasuke-kun, si quisiera morirme con alguien creeme que te elegiría a ti, después de todo están a un minuto de mí…

-No confundas desconcierto con locura, Yumi…no soy un suicida…

-"Desconcierto"?-le respondió esta vez mientras una risa malvada parecía escapársele de los pulmones-Ese es un termino científico o tu novia te está lavando el cerebro? Desde cuando tu eres como ellos?...la locura es locura, y da lo mismo los términos médicos…

Le dio la espalda mientras retomaba su camino. Odiaba que fuera así: engreída, cruel y descarnada como era, odiaba que no fuera como el resto de las chicas y al mismo tiempo odiaba que el resto no fuera como ella…ella si era libre; era salvaje como el mar y luego de tanto verle el rostro a la muerte parecía estar por sobre cualquier otro ser del mundo, parecía envuelta en soledad como en una armadura contra el miedo, ya no le temía a nada, y eso era lo que odiaba y amaba de ella…

-Deja de decirme eso! No soy como tu!-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del brazo, estrujándoselo…

El bosque empezaba a oscurecer, ella lo miró de frente, pero sus ojos no le decían nada, estaba vacía de cualquier sentimiento humano…la abrazó, tomó su cabeza pequeña y desordenada de recuerdos y la atrajo contra su pecho. Deseaba que le pidiera ayuda, que dijera: "Sasuke, sácame de este infierno…!", pero ella no quería ser salvada, ni amada ni bendecida…ella no lo abrazaba, solo estaba ahí, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente parecía perdida…

-Por que siempre me dices eso?-reiteró Sasuke luego de soltarla…

-Porque es cierto-le respondió Yumi-Tú estás tan podrido como yo pero escondes tu podredumbre a todos, pero yo la veo ahí, detrás de sus ojos y de tu piel de porcelana…todos creen que estás bien pero no lo estás…la muerte también te besó a ti, Uchiha Sasuke…

-No voy a matarme, sabes?

-Pero te vas a hundir, y eso es prácticamente lo mismo. Y si sigues cerca mío te hundirás más rápido…aléjate, es lo mejor…

-Temes que te salve?

-Yo no le temo a nada…menos a ti…tu no podrías salvarme. Tu solo te enamorarías de mí, y entonces saltaríamos ambos…

Tenía algo de razón…no sabía si de verdad estaba enamorada de ella pero la odiaba, y a Gaara por estar con ella…pero mientras su odio contra Gaara era el odio de asesinar, el que estaba sintiendo por ella era el odio de los obsesos…el odio que precede al abismo…empezaba a imaginarse la idea de saltar, con ella…podía irse al demonio sus amigos y su novia, su ideal de ninja y de restaurar el clan Uchiha, sentía por ella una especie amor destructivo y corrosivo como ácido entre las venas, amor que mata, odio que te vuelve salvaje y obsesivo…por eso decía que el amor y su odio por ella eran casi lo mismo…

Y mientras los días pasaban, se hacía más evidente su necesidad de ella, como de la peor de las drogas. Primero eran solo frases irónicas en la consulta, luego unos tragos en el parque o el bosque, al final, la angustia contenida era desatada tras las botellas en su casa o la de ella. Pese a ello nunca la tocó hasta ese día en que vio a Gaara en su casa…nunca antes siquiera le había sostenido el cabello para que vomitara…no, cualquier gesto de afecto era una traición…y pese a ser un desgraciado, él no era un maldito desgraciado, menos con Sakura…pero a la astuta Hokage y su pupila no les fue difícil dar con la razón de tanto enojo y rabia en las ultimas semanas…habría que ser imbecil para no verlo, por mucho que la chica rosada quisiera evitar, y por mucho que doliera, ella no era suficiente para él…

Mientras Yumi desataba sus lágrimas, él miraba de lejos a la muchacha y su sensei, los veía alejarse y con ello, toda oportunidad de buscar su propia redención…salvarla no le devolvería las ganas de vivir, y en eso ella tenía razón: también estaba podrido. También necesitaba ayuda…

-Para que querías verme?-dijo el Uchiha luego de entrar al despacho de Tsunade, donde Sakura también estaba…

-Sakura, nos dejas…

-A solas? No…si Sasuke tiene que decir algo, lo hará también frente mío…-dijo la chica Haruno-Se que será mejor así, y para ambos…

-Lo que tengo que tratar con Sasuke solo me concierne a mi, Sakura-dijo la Hokage-Lo de ustedes puede ser hablado fuera de aquí…

Sakura contuvo la rabia, y salió. No necesitaba un jutsu para saber que el tema iba a ser Kizashi Yumi…"maldita paria!", quiso gritar pero no sería apropiado…nada de lo que sentía ese momento era apropiado…aunque temía reconocerlo, Sasuke la estaba consumiendo, y no era sano una relación con alguien así…

-Y bien? Me dirás que tienes con Yumi? Acaso debo decir, por enésima vez que ella está enferma y tu, al parecer, también…

-No somos amantes, y al parecer, ni siquiera amigos-le respondió él con su irónica sonrisa-Solo nos juntábamos a beber algunas veces…

-Algunas veces? Como la vez en que casi se mata?

-Ella quería morir…era su deseo entonces…

-Y que te hace pensar que ya no quiere hacerlo?

-Creeme, está mejor, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer-le respondió el Uchiha-Pues ya tiene quien la salve, no?

La 5° lo miró, ahora todo parecía encajar…

-Algo que tu querías hacer, presumo

-Estoy tan podrido como ella. Nadie que se hunde puede salvar a un ahogado; además-le respondió el mucho- podría salvarla de caer quizás, pero no la sanaría…ella necesita alguien que la cure, yo no podría con ese peso, ya que a duras penas puedo con el mío…

La habitación quedó en silencio. Mucho rato…

-Sakura sabe solo la mitad de las cosas-le dijo Sasuke a la vieja-Y es mejor así…si la mitad de lo que soy la ha herido, no quiero saber lo que hará el resto. No quiero que ella sepa más…

-Que mas? Que mas tiene que saber?

-El dolor en la huida…las cosas que hice estando con Orochimaru y las que me hizo hacer, los horrores de la guerra, las traiciones y el odio…ni siquiera merezco que ella me quiera…

-Todos merecemos amor, Sasuke. Todos, hasta el hombre mas miserable alguna vez amó y fue amado-dijo-Y créeme que sé al respecto…y también sé de lo que Orochimaru es capaz. Pero tienes razón; antes que por fin puedas amar debes aprender a perdonar y a olvidar…solo así tal ves encuentres paz. Si no hay paz en tu corazón no podrás nunca volver por tu vida…

Salió de la habitación de Tsunade mientras el cielo oscurecía más y mas, Sakura la aguardaba en la salida. La quería, y sabía que era lo mejor…

Pero no era el único que se sentía en el infierno. Esa era la noche de los penitentes, y tanto él como Yumi estaban pasando por sus propios purgatorios…

**_El titulo hace alusión a algo que te marca y que no sale por mucho que intentes quitártelo…como un sello, un apellido o un trauma…espero que el capitulo haya cumplido las expectativas ya que, en general, si cumplió las mías, por eso tardé tanto en escribirlo…así que:_**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS…SI!**_


	11. CAPITULO X

**_Bueno, algo extraño pasó. Me tomó como una semana terminar el capitulo anterior pero una fuerza invisible hizo que éste me llevara solo unas 6 horas…creo estar poseída por algún espíritu maligno…_**

**CAPITULO X: LA NOCHE MÁS OSCURA**

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera vaticinado estar en una habitación cuidando a una chica que cabalgaba entre el infierno y el purgatorio, se habría reído en su cara…quizás hasta lo habría matado. Él no era cualquier persona ni cualquier ninja: era Gaara del Desierto, un ninja superior en habilidades y fuerza, poseedor de un Shukaku, un genio, un Kazekage…no una maldita niñera…de la razón de porque hacía lo que hacía, bueno, ni él estaba seguro…

Sabía que había una fuerza incontenible que lo hacía preocuparse por ella, ayudarla, cuidarla. Era como él, pero no solo eso, era alguien que lo comprendía mas allá que cualquiera. No era Naruto, desde luego…ella no tenía un demonio en su interior, pero si atravesaba su propio infierno. La soledad te puede matar, eso lo sabía de sobra, te hace aferrarte a lo que sea, a los recuerdos si es necesario y sin importar el dolor que te haga sentir…"Lo que sea por no estar sola de nuevo"…le había escuchado decir, entre murmullos ininteligibles que simulaban un idioma confuso, el idioma de los penitentes, el lenguaje del dolor…también esa frase es la de los suicidas y los perdidos…

No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento en que la fiebre la controlaba y las palabras se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Sabía, sin embargo, que era ahí el ser mas frágil del mundo…Gaara sabía lo que podía hacer la soledad, lo había visto en otros como en espejos rotos de su propia vida. El mismo había estado tan cerca de morir de dolor ante la soledad que parecía ya libre de todos esos males. Como un pequeño dios sin alas, había aprendido a vivir con todos sus demonios y sus miedos, porque el precio que pagaba por ellos era mil veces superado por la gracia que la vida le entregaba, y que no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca: la amistad, la sabiduría, los platos de Ramen con Naruto o las discusiones con sus hermanos, las extrañas conversaciones con Tsunade, los ojos de mar de Yumi…

-Si te vas yo me muero…-le susurró entonces, claro como el agua y poderoso como el cielo…esas palabras podían despertar a los muertos, y necesariamente hizo que ella abriera los ojos…

-No puedes quererme, es mejor que solo me tengas lastima…

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca…temes deberme algo si lo hago?-le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano-Nunca te tendría lastima, pues no eres un pájaro herido, eres…

-"Un ángel que ha dañado sus alas pero que aun conserva la fuerza para volver al Olimpo, eres mi Icaro herido…"

La lluvia cesó de pronto. Ella lo miró, mientras todo parecía congelado en el tiempo. Ambos sabían que no era una frase tan común como para haberla repetido al unísono…

-Tu…no eres él!-gritó mientras sus manos se movían, inconclusas en una especie de jutsu que él desconoció…su cuerpo reaccionó con éste levantándose velozmente, estaba de pie pero a 60 centímetros del suelo, su cabeza chocaba en el techo, sus ojos estaban perdidos…

-¡¡Yumi reacciona!

Trataba de acercarse, pero una energía extraña se apoderaba de ella, trataba de controlar su arena pero le era muy difícil, era como si ésta supiera que había un peligro en ella…

-¡¡No eres él, no eres él! Mis pies no tienen la fuerza para soportar el cielo, no tengo alas porque él se ha llevado mi alma…

-No soy quien! Aoshi?

-¿Padre? ¿Padre? ¿Puede volver al Averno contigo o aún tengo un trozo de alma para resucitar mis sueños?

-De que hablas, Yumi…

Luego de un segundo supo, no era de que hablaba, sino a quien…

-Quien eres?-le preguntó entonces…

-Soy la hija de mi padre, una traidora, una perdida…paria…

-Quien te hace esto? Quien está ahí…?

-Todos…todos mis muertos, Gaara…

-Regresa Yumi…no puedes irte con ellos…aún no es tu momento, arreglaremos todo esto, de acuerdo?

-No…la muerte florece a la orilla del crisantemo, mi padre empapó mi sangre de flores, para defenderme del tiempo; pensó que el silencio lo escondería todo, pero no…Kizashi Tagawa no esperaba que su regalo floreciera con la sangre…

-Regalo? –preguntó el aún algo confundido…-Que regalo te entregó él?

-La flor que se abre con la sangre…la muerte en pétalos blancos…

"Muerte, pétalos, sangre…", a algo le recordaba todo eso, todo lo que decía, como un sueño confuso…hasta que dio con todo en su cabeza. Una conversación con la Hokage hace unas semanas…

-La verdad es aún confusa-le habría dicho Tsunade cuando él le preguntó sobre la forma en que Yumi mató a los del Akatsuki-Sabemos que murieron a causa de múltiples contusiones pero no sabemos aún como ella fue capaz de hacerlas, además, aún hay cabos sueltos sobre ella…

-A que te refieres con cabos sueltos? Crees que alguien la ayudó?

-No, fue ella, de eso no hay duda ya que no se evidencian más rastros en el lugar…

-Entonces un jutsu? Sabes si usó algún jtsu…?

-No lo recuerda-le respondió la mujer-Solo sabemos que alrededor de los cuerpos habían pétalos…de crisantemo…

Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Las flores, el nombre de su padre, su mirada…era un jutsu de posesión. Uno muy extraño…

-Yumi, debes volver en si, es la única forma de deshacer el jutsu…me escuchas?

-Mi padre me dijo que si alguien sabía de esto me encerrarán para siempre…dice que debo matarte…

Tu…quieres matarme?

-Me caes bien, Gaara…no quiero…

-Regresa, eres fuerte. Con el tiempo podrás manejarlo…

Por unos segundos le pareció que lo miraba a los ojos, pero luego no; tal vez si trataba de regresar…

-No hay tiempo, Gaara…

-Si te vas me muero, me oyes?

Yumi estaba aún en ese trance, sus ojos luchaban dentro de si por salir a la superficie, pro controlar nuevamente su alma descarnada y cansada de la lucha en su interior. No era un demonio, pero al fin y al cabo era algo que la controlaba, o quería hacerlo…

Solo sintió como el peso del mundo caía otra vez en su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo recuperaba su gravidez, él la tomaba despacio, para dejarla nuevamente en su cama…abrió los ojos, sorprendida de verlo…

-Lo siento…iba a matarte…casi podía ver tu sangre en mis manos, ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Tu padre…el debió ponerte ese jutsu de posesión,-le respondió él mientras le daba un vaso de agua y le hacía beber-supongo que lo hizo para protegerte, o al menos eso creyó él…

-Dije su nombre, verdad?

-Si…Tagawa…

-Nunca nadie me dijo su nombre. Pero algo dentro me hizo saberlo…

-Descansa, mañana veremos a Tsunade, ella sabrá que hacer…

-No! Me encerrarán! No puedes decirle!

-Estarás bien, lo prometo…Tsunade no lo hará, ten un poco de fe en ella…

-Fe? Como quieres que tenga fe en ellos si ni siquiera confió en mi?

-Entonces ten fe en mi…no dejaré que nada te pase. Ahora descansa…

-Espera…

Sin querer le tomó la mano. El primer gesto afectivo hacia él en todas esas semanas. Yumi se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de eso y la sacó de inmediato…

-Disculpa…

-Yo no-le respondió él esperando que le dijera lo que sentía, pero sabía que era demasiado pedirle al Cielo…pero entonces Yumi tomó al fin del cable que la ataba a la tierra…

-¿Te quedarías …aquí conmigo?. No quiero estar sola si vienen de nuevo…

-Me quedaría por siempre, si me lo pides…

-No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Gaara…no puedo pedirte que te quedes…

Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Su corazón…hacía tiempo que sus latidos habían dejado de importarle. Pero ahora lo sentía de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, respiraba por sus pulmones…su sangre circulaba. Tal vez él tenía razón. Tal vez no era su momento y la vida le empezaba a devolver lo que le había quitado…

Fue difícil para ambos el despertar esa mañana, pero más para ella…el cielo aún no despejaba del todo, pero entregaba unos fríos rayos de sol. Yumi empezaba a darse cuenta que aunque algunos días son negros, a veces un cielo gris anunciaba que las cosas serían mas claras pronto…

Caminó hacia el baño, luego a su dormitorio. Al llegar a la cocina vio que Gaara enjuagaba la mañana en un tazón de café, mientras empezaba a preparar té y tostadas para ella…

-Buenos días…-dijo él-Te ves mejor…

-Me siento mejor…aunque confundida…

-No te preocupes por eso. Te tomará tiempo regresar al mundo, no es fácil…

Se sentó luego de servirle el desayuno, pero ella no miró éste, ni siquiera parecía percatarse que Gaara la veía un tanto sorprendida. Porque claro, se acercaba hacia él, y sus ojos estaban más claros y fuertes, como un arrecife, con tintes transparentes y profundos…

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, solo lo observo, queriendo decir algo con la mirada, algo que sus labios no podían pronunciar. Porque estaba confundida, sorprendida, porque si alguna vez estuvo tan perdida como en esa noche fue hasta el instante anterior a conocer a Aoshi, y él no estaba. Y nunca nadie lo reemplazaría, pero él…él la estaba sanando con la misma fuerza con que Aoshi la hizo hablar…

-No te agradecí por salvarme ese día porque solo evitaste que cayera -le dijo con sencillez en sus palabras- pero anoche, anoche si me salvaste, y por eso quiero darte las gracias…

Acercó una de sus manos a su rostro, sonreía…su sonrisa era como el golpear de las olas en las rocas…su sonrisa rompía hasta la roca mas dura.

Se arrodillo frente a él y lo abrazó. Sus brazos se hundieron en sus hombros, mientras él respondía de la misma forma, sabiendo que el mar podía matarlo, pero no ahora. Ahora el océano tenía una paz coralina y silenciosa. Yumi olía a manzanilla. Por siempre para él el mar tendría el olor al cuerpo de ella…

Se separaron lentamente, pero aún después de ello Yumi seguía arrodillada frente a él, porque Gaara seguía perdido en los ojos aguamarina de ella, y sostenía a con su mano la de ella…

-Lo siento-dijo él, algo apenado

-Yo no…

Lo que parecía ser una situación un poco incomoda fue interrumpida por un timbre. Gaara se levantó de la silla y al abrir, quien menos se suponía que estuviera parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Yumi a las 8 de la mañana…llevaba solo una mochila, pero la clase de equipaje que se evidencia no en el peso, sino en los ojos…

-Necesito…

La vio parada en la entrada de la cocina. El de la arena prefirió dejarlos solos. Era obvio que necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas…

-Te ves mejor, Kizashi…

-Gracias…tu también…

-No vine a ver como mentías, solo quería despedirme…-le dijo él-Tengo que irme antes que ya no pueda salir…

-Estarás bien...solo?

-Al contrario de ti, necesito estar solo…pero me alegra saber que alguien está haciendo lo que yo no pude…

-Sabes bien que un calvo…

-No saca a otro clavo, lo sé…-le respondió el muchacho. De verdad que no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa, supuso que antes lo era aún más pero nunca se percató de ella…

Yumi se acercó mientras miraba en sus ojos profundos…

-Te hice daño, verdad?-le preguntó Yumi

-Algo…

-Entonces perdóname. Me dirás donde iras?

-A donde pueda encontrar lo que busco…

-Y que buscas?

- A mi…

Yumi acarició su rostro de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Gaara pero esta vez ni era él…Sasuke le respondió de la misma forma…

-Espero no seguir obsesionado contigo cuando regrese…

-De eso se trata? De alejarte de mi?

-Entre otras cosas-le respondió el Uchiha-por lo pronto solo espero volver…estar aquí me daña, y a otros…solo me habría gustado…

-Que?

Sasuke le sonrió y susurró algo en el oído. Ella le respondió la sonrisa…

-Tal vez n quiera hacerlo cuando regreses…-le dijo ella-pero hay algo que si puedo hacer…

Tomó su mejilla, la acarició con sus manos tibias y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él…probándolos, apretándolos. Las manos de Sasuke se acercaron a su rostro sus cabellos. Mientras sus lenguas mezclaban los sabores a fuego y mar en sus bocas ambos sentían que eso era una despedida. Que tal vez nunca se volverían a ver, o si alguna vez lo hacían serían extraños…ya no podrían repetirlo…solo les quedaba el ahora. Como a los amantes que pudieron ser, ese beso fue el principio y el final…

Sus bocas al fin se separaron, recobraron el aire y sonrieron.

-En otra vida, tal vez, Yumi…

-Tal vez, Sasuke. Cuídate mucho…

Al cerrar la puerta sabía que el tiempo era traicionero. El último de los Uchiha pasó por su vida como alguien que pudo pero no fue; pudo ser su amigo, su amante, su salvador…solo terminó siendo su cómplice. Alguien que conoció lo peor de ello pero que no la condenó por ello…tan perdido como ella, Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor trago amargo…

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Si les pareció demasiado "metafórico", debo confesar que suelo combinar este tipo de escritura casi de "novela" con la poesía, y he estado releyendo a mis favoritos estos días ( Baudelaire, Rimbaud, Teiller, Pablo de Rokha, etc. )_**

_**Ah…DEJEN REVIEWS O CAERÉ EN UN ESTADO DE "DESPOSESIÓN" QUE ME IMPEDIRÁ SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…**_


	12. CAPITULO XI

**Perdonen el atraso…no he estado inspirada. Informo con ello que queda un capitulo mas antes de terminar. He pensado agregar una especie de capitulo extra pero por el momento no revelaré nada…sorpresa, sorpresa…**

**Capitulo flojito, hay que decirlo, pero en realidad casi todo está dicho…**

**CAPITULO XI: REVELACIONES**

- "Es la época de las flores de cerezo. De los días de cielos despejados y nubes blancas"…

Era del repertorio de frases de Gai sensei. Las decía con una confianza irreprimible y hasta irrisoria, no podía existir nadie en esa aldea con un optimismo más férreo en el futuro que él. No sabía si sonreír o tenerle lastima pero para él eso significaban esos meses de paz que llegaron luego de la sangre de cientos de caídos el ultimo año, y los que siguieron cayendo herido por las consecuencias de flechas que hirieron pretéritos momentos no menos dolorosos. Entre ellos estaba ella, pero no era la única…

Naruto no tenía padres, al igual que Sasuke y Hyuuga Neji. Sakura perdió a su padre al igual de Inuzuka Kiba y Yukihiro Aoshi, otros perdieron madres, hermanos y hermanas, hijos y tíos. Si a ellos les hubieran dicho hace 15 años o mas que venía una "época de sol estival" tal vez habrían satirizado sobre ello, incrédulos. Pues bueno…así se sentía ella. No sentía que las cosas mejoraría, ni siquiera soñaba con ello, solo quería que algún día no doliera tanto…

No era pesimismo, era la realidad. A algunos le funcionaba pensar que todo lo que viene es para mejor, pero no ella.

Gaara le había informado que se quedaría una semana más para completar casi el mes entero de conviviente en su casa y de tratamiento medico. Ella no le dijo nada, nada…ni sonrisa ni mueca de disgusto; estaba casi acostumbrada a él pero sabía ahora mas que nunca que nada era para siempre, y no quería volver a atarse a nadie.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se fue, no vio a Sakura en el hospital esos días. Primero corrió el rumor que ambos habían huido de la aldea, pero no era así, ella misma sabía que no era cierto aún antes que Tsunade lo desmintiera…Sasuke no sería capaz de llevar otra vida para hacerla padecer, ya le había causado mucho daño…si no se la llevó antes, para que ahora?

Esos días, aunque negros para la pobre Haruno Sakura habían resultado menos amenazantes para ella. "Poco a poco-le decía Gaara-te darás cuenta que la vida regresa a ti…tal vez hasta algún día vuelvas a sonreír"

Pero ese día, esa mañana, no era como todas, esa mañana debió verlo y siempre su presencia le causaba dolor: Kakashi…

Cuando llegó a su chequeo con Tsunade él estaba sentado en el sofá de su despacho…ambos se miraron-o al menos eso le pareció a ella-mientras la Hokage sonreía despreocupada…

-Oh…mi kamikaze favorita-dijo la anciana-Ya te atiendo…

-Es mejor que espere afuera-le respondió ella…

-No, no es necesario.

- Insisto.

Cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Una sombra se percató de ello y se le acercó: Shizune.

-Te sientes bien? Te ves pálida…

-Estaré bien tan pronto salga de aquí…

Una voz en su interior comenzaba a hablarle, como ese día en su cuarto frente a Gaara…tenían razón, se estaba saliendo de control. No había nada que temiera más que cumplir finalmente los designios para lo que había sido vapuleada todos esos años, convertirse realmente en una traidora…

Cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que recuerda es que a su alrededor no solo estaba la jounin medico sino también la Hokage, y mas lejos, Kakashi, con evidente preocupación…

-Que dijiste?-dijo la Hokage-No entendí bien…

-Perdón?

-Lo que acabas de decir, Yumi…parecía importante…

-Yo no he dicho nada-le respondió la muchacha pero supuso que algo dentro de si lo hizo por ella-Me tengo que ir, volveré más tarde…

-Parecía muy claro para mi…-dijo Hokage-te sientes bien…Nos asustaste mucho, hasta Kakashi se veía aterrado

-Estaré mejor ahora-dijo ella sin querer darle importancia-a propósito ¿Qué dije?

-Fue raro pero escuché muy bien-dijo Shizune pensándolo nuevamente- fue: "Ten cuidado: el lobo también caerá bajo la muerte de pétalos blancos"…

Ella miró a Kakashi, que pareció entender todo mas claro aún que ella. Pero Yumi guardó la cautela entregada por el entrenamiento y la falta de esperanzas. Su frialdad impresionó hasta el mismo ex Anbu…

-Suena como a la letra de una canción…-dijo ella-Volveré en la tarde…no hay cuidado…

Las mujeres se miraron curiosas, pero cuando se dieron vuelta Kakashi ya no estaba…

-Cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer hoy, Shizune, estaré en la biblioteca…

-Pero Tsunade sama!

-Ya lo dije…hay algo realmente raro en esa chica. Y creo que ni ella lo sabe…ah, y trae a Gaara…

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo…

Gaara caminaba en ese momento con Naruto por la aldea, era el día libre del chuunin. El chico de la arena había optado por alejarse de a poco de la chica. Ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella y le quedaba un poco mas una semana en la aldea. Luego de ello, no la vería. Y eso le destrozaba el cerebro más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo con su corazón. Para bien o para mal él nunca se había enamorado, y sentía estar a pasos del sentimiento en cuestión; y con una persona que en realidad no estaba en condiciones anímicas de corresponderle. Eso sería un sacrificio del que no quería ser el carnero. Ella iba a sanar, pero con el tiempo, y el iba a regresar al país de Viento, y todo mejoraría con el tiempo…

-No soy un genio y lo sabes…-le dijo Naruto-Pero estar tan cerca de esa chica te está afectando…

-Peor que eso…me está gustando…

-Gustando? Te das cuenta que te marchas, cierto?

-Lo sé, pero…es que está tan sola…-dijo Gaara- era inevitable no tratar de ayudarlo, y bueno…no pude evitarlo. No sé si alguien hubiera podido evitarlo…

-Que, acaso quieres llevártela dentro de tu calabaza?

-No es eso…es que…no sé, se que no puedo quedarme y no puedo llevármela…pero aún así…

-Hombre, si que estás confundido!-le gritó su amigo-Eso es signo inequívoco: enamoramiento…

-De quien hablan?-les preguntó Lee al encontrarlo…

-Tu que crees?-dijo el rubio mirando al discípulo de Gai- Nadie que pase tiempo con Kizashi Yumi termina hablando de otra cosa que no sea ella…

-Hey, hablan de ella como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa…

-Pues de cierta forma lo es-dijo Lee-Escucha, Gaara…si las chicas en si son complicadas, ella es complicada elevada al cubo. No es de este mundo, eso es todo…es un ser extraño, por eso sus amigos están muertos…

-De que hablas?

-Aoshi y Souyi tenían un acuerdo…sobre Yumi…

-No entiendo…

-Que ambos estaban enamorados de ella, eso es lo que quiere decir Lee-dijo una voz que no era la de ninguno de ellos…era Neji…

-Hyuuga Neji?

-Supongo que nadie te dijo que Yukihiro Aoshi y yo éramos amigos?

-Pues…no-le respondió Gaara-pero explicaría porque acabas de decir lo que dijiste…

-Evidentemente éramos mejores amigos antes, muy buenos amigos, nuestras familias eran muy cercanas, creo que hasta había un parentesco…

-Vaya, si que tienes primos, Neji…-dijo Naruto por lo bajo…

-Aoshi habría sido un excelente ninja con un poco mas de tiempo –dijo Neji sin darle importancia al comentario de Natuto- tiempo que no tuvo, por cierto. Estaba enamorado de la chica Kizashi al igual que Souyi; su acuerdo era que ninguno se le declararía hasta que ella eligiera a uno. Pero la muy imbecil nunca lo hizo…presumo que ambos murieron para protegerla…

-Eso no es cierto…no lo es!

La que hablaba era Yumi. Estaba a unos metros del Hyuuga, llegando sin que nadie la percatara, sus ojos evidenciaban que había escuchado todo, en especial la parte en que en chico de los ojos grises contaba el gran secreto de su primo…

-Vaya…pensé que lo sabías…-le dijo Neji muy serio-No tienes que hacer tanto drama…

-Ellos nunca habrían hecho eso…

-Pensaron que algún día tendrías la decencia de dejar de caminar tras sus sombras. Pero creo que no…

-Yumi, eso no cambia nada, ellos…

-Si, ya lo sé Gaara, ya no están. Sea o no cierto ya es tarde-le respondió ella-Pero me duele enterarme de esta forma, y de la boca de alguien que desprecia a cualquiera que demuestre sentimientos, aunque sea su familia o sus amigos…

Yumi se alejó del grupo mientras Gaara caminaba en dirección a ella y Neji era sujetado por Lee para que no la golpeara…

-Maldita niña loca…-murmuró Neji

No esperaba poder hacer algo por ella. Al encontrarla estaba en el memorial de los caídos. Miraba los nombres de sus amigos con tristeza.

-Crees que sea cierto?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-le respondió Gaara acercándosele-Aún debajo de todo en lo te has convertido sigues siendo hermosa…mas bien endemoniadamente hermosa…

-No sé si agradecer o golpearte-dijo ella luego de un rato-Fue una ofensa o un cumplido?

-Ambas cosas…no es el momento de seguir cuestionado lo que fue, ellos siempre te quisieron y no puedes negarlo.

Estuvieron en el memorial hasta que el sol empezó a caer por la tarde. Almorzaron y luego fueron a su departamento. Pero algo esperaba en él. Una ultima revelación, una última prueba…la más difícil de todas…por la ventana de la sala una sombra se movía, se acercó a ellos, un hombre con una espada, y una mascara…dos mascaras para ser exacto, la de un Anbu y la que escondía sus monstruos internos…

-Se te hace familiar?-le dijo al ser distinguirlo de las sombras…

Lanzó la primera mascara hasta los pies de la chica. Yumi bajó la vista y la observó: Un lobo. No necesitaba mas luz que esa, sabía que quien estaba entre las sombras era su Némesis, Hatake Kakashi…

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a confrontarte, Kizashi Yumi…han sido muchos años y ambos necesitamos sanar…

-Hablar no va a cambiar el hecho que los mataste…

El rostro de Yumi se endureció. Por años lo había tenido presente en sus pesadillas, por eso odiaba a los perros y las lunas llenas, por eso cada vez que se sentía mal, para ella era "noche de lobos". Primero temió, y cuando entendió que eso no era más que una prueba, empezó a odiar, a querer matarlo. Pero el que había matado a sus padres era un ninja de Konoha, un jounnin que se pavoneaba con sus pupilos y sus revistas por las calles de la aldea…

Gaara seguía mirándolos, sin saber si era necesaria su presencia. Pero Kakashi aclaró sus dudas…

-Pase lo que pase, no nos detengas-le dijo-Esto es algo que debí hacer hace mucho…

Kakashi sacó –inexplicablemente ya que nunca lo había visto hacerlo-un cigarro, lo prendió lentamente y se sentó, mientras invitaba a Yumi a hacer lo mismo…

-Debes saber que la muerte de tus padres no fue algo antojadizo. Fue una orden que como ninja debí acatar-dijo Kakashi-porque, aunque tus padres no eran unos traidores como te han contado, eran peligrosos…

-Peligrosos? Eran ninjas de la aldea, como iban a atentar contra su aldea?

-Ellos, durante la guerra, fundaron algo llamado "El crisantemo", una organización paramilitar de elite, infiltrándose en los ejércitos enemigos como ningún Anbu pudo hacerlo, eran brillantes…

-Mis padres? Espías?

Todo empezaba a dar forma en su cabeza…todo…

-"La muerte en pétalos blancos…crisantemos"-dijo en un susurro que Kakashi afirmó con la cabeza…

-Fueron los mejores. Silenciosos y fríos si era necesario. Letales-agregó Kakashi mirándola de frente-Una cualidad que al parecer tu heredaste…eran tan buenos que…

-Que se volvieron peligrosos? Eran armas de guerra obsoletas…le dijo la muchacha completando la frase

-Les ordenaron entregar sus protectores e irse de Konoha, quisieron cortar el contacto con todo lo que significara la organización pero ellos se negaron, tenían una hija que querían criar en la aldea para que se convirtiera en ninja…

Gaara estaba parado detrás de ella, mientras Yumi se sentaba desvalida en el sillón vio como su rostro cambiaba de la frialdad a la melancolía…

-Los Anbu éramos los únicos que podíamos con un trabajo como ese…además-agregó el ninja copia-El Hokage temía que tu padre haya aprendido un jutsu prohibido, un jutsu de posesión…no nos equivocamos, cuando hablaste esta mañana no eras tu, era el jutsu que debió haberse apoderado de ti…me equivoco?

-Por eso…sabía de ti?- dijo la chica entendiendo finalmente todo- Mi padre guardó el jutsu en mi, quería dejarme un regalo en caso de necesitarlo. Pero nunca nadie me ayudó a usarlo y se reveló ese día, en el acantilado…

-La guerra es una época de muchos errores-dijo Kakashi luego de unos minutos-Siempre lo he sabido ya que he estado en muchas, demasiadas…sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no era correcto…

-Por eso la dejaste con vida, no es cierto Kakashi?

Gaara sabía, ahora entendía la razón por la que alguien como Kakashi soportó tanto tiempo en silencio…y por la que la dejó vivir. Era como la historia de los Uchiha: dejar uno para vengar al resto…

Kakashi asintió, mirando a Yumi. Acercándose a ella le entregó su espada, la espada de Anbu con la que mató a los Kizashi. No la había usado desde entonces para matar a nadie más…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Kizashi Yumi…-le dijo el jounin

Kira tomó la espada y la desenvainó en un segundo. Su fuerte -a falta de cualquier técnica de sangre-era agilidad felina y el manejo consumado de cualquier arma cortante, desde un cuchillo para mantequilla hasta una alabarda…

Observó su brillo mientras trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas. Era el momento de su venganza, de cumplir su cometido, de hacer para lo que fue salvada…pero no podía…

-No me voy a convertir en lo que todos quieren que sea…y no quiero ni tu cabeza ni tu espada…

-No es un regalo, Yumi…tampoco quiero que me perdones, quiero que la verdad se revele…la espada te pertenece junto con los recuerdos…

Caminó hacia la ventana mientras era detenido por la voz del chico de la arena…

-Que hay del jutsu? Quien mas sabe de ello?

-Pocos, presumo…iré a ver a Tsunade para comunicarle, no te preocupes que ella estará bien, solo necesita procesarlo…

Mientras el ex Anbu salía por la ventana la muchacha tomaba la espada de Kakashi y dejaba sus lágrimas en ella, junto con los últimos pozos de dolor de una vida de mentiras y engaños. Después de todo, la guerra no acaba hasta que las consecuencias de ésta no terminan…si ella sigue sufriendo por una guerra de hace 15 años, cuanto tendrá de pasar para olvidar la ultima?

Gaara sabía que su opción de alejarse de ella no valía en un momento así; si había algo que Yumi necesitaba ahora era compañía. La soledad es la peor amiga para alguien al borde del abismo…

-Me dejarás acercarme a ti?-le preguntó

-Quiero, pero no se si deba…

-No eres la única…yo tampoco sé si deba…

_**Luego de ello espero que dejen reviews…y muchos…el capitulo final será mucho mas largo así que háganse la idea…**_


	13. CAPITULO XII

_**Bueno...aqui va el siguiente capitulo, el ultimo...**_

**_Me ha costado más de lo esperado ya que es el fruto de todas mis más profundas cavilaciones de maniaco depresiva en proceso inestable de recuperación. A todos los que siguieron la historia les agradezco y por ello espero que lean este ultimo capitulo aunque sea largo, pesado y autobiográfico por momentos…_**

**_Alguien me dijo que la escritura es una forma de catarsis. Para mi no lo es tanto pero me ha ayudado a sacarme los demonios de la misma forma en que muchos lo hacen a través de la droga o el alcohol, y con la misma adicción. Tal vez por eso dicen que los libros a veces crean malos hábitos._**

_**Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de este ultimo episodio ya que luego de esto no se si escribiré mas cosas. Solo lean y disfruten…**_

_**Ah, por cierto, el titulo del ultimo capitulo es de una película de hace años: "If Lucy fall", no es muy buena pero por alguna razón me hizo recordarla mientras escribía…**_

**CAPITULO XII: IF YUMI FALL…**

En que momento salió del departamento no era importante. En que momento él se quedó dormido –verdaderamente dormido-tampoco era tan importante ahora. Lo único que importaba ahora era que, Yumi la loca, la kamikaze, la suicida sin remedio no daba señales de vida por la aldea y en tal caso, se disponía de hacer lo que cualquier persona que la conocía haría: ir al acantilado.

Obviamente no sabía lo que era soñar, tener un sueño. Le había costado las primeras veces distinguirlos de la realidad pero a medida que se hacían más comunes supo que en realidad un mundo extraño vivía a través de la arena de sus ojos cuando éstos se cerraban. El de ese día, el sueño de ese día en que Yumi iba a caer fue el más vívido de todos…

Estaba en una extraña habitación oscura, con una luz al fondo de ella que se prendía y apagaba hasta que se hacía más tenue. Estaba solo pero escuchaba a alguien reír…la luz regresó de pronto hasta hacerse de día y con ella una puerta, al salir de ésta estaba en un campo de flores blancas, todo era brillante y luminoso, hasta que se encontró a una niña de unos 7 años que, sentada en la hierba rompía por la mitad y meticulosamente los pétalos de las flores…

-Quien eres?-le preguntó la niña sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Soy Gaara del Desierto, soy ninja de la arena…

-No deberías estar aquí, ninja de la arena-le respondió la niña-Es mejor que te vayas…

-No puedo irme, no sé como-le respondió Gaara

- Al menos ayúdame con esto, quieres?

El muchacho se sentó y observó lo que la niña hacía. Le preguntó la razón por la que lo hacía

-Porque si las destruyo ya no habrán flores para los muertos y entonces nadie se morirá por miedo…

-Por miedo a que?

-Por miedo a que nadie vaya a verlos y no los recuerden…por eso-le respondió la niña-No eres muy inteligente, no?

-Es solo que…-dijo Gaara-No se que hago aquí?

-Yo tampoco, tal vez vienes a ayudarme…

-Como te llamas, niña?

-Ya sabes como me llamo, lo que no sabes es que hago aquí…

La niña era ella, o al menos una parte de ella que se comunicaba en sus sueños, era verdaderamente muy raro la forma en que los sueños te entregan señales de lo que debes o quieres hacer. Por el momento solo sabía que su cabeza le estaba diciendo que quería ayudarla, sacarla de ese campo floreado de muertos. Y debía ir por ella. Y su inconsciente volvía a hablar.

No era la mejor idea pero ya había buscado en todas partes. Y si el acantilado era la ultima de sus opciones es porque confiaba en ella y no podía concebir que lo hubiera hecho, que hubiera saltado, que hubiera caído…

Pero era Yumi, y su vida se había desenmarañado por completo y al parecer no le gustó el resultado de ésta. Que sus amigos hayan estado enamorados de ella, que sus padres hayan sido espías durante la antigua guerra, que Kakashi le haya pedido matarlo, que tenga un jutsu casi demoníaco dentro. Que quede sola de nuevo…que él se vaya…

Sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo. Ya era tarde, le había preparado un te para que se calmara luego que el jounnin se marchara. Ella aún estaba en el sillón, con la espada entre sus manos, sollozando en silencio. Sin querer acarició sus cabellos, susurrándole que ahora las cosas mejorarían, de a poco lo harían.

-Como van a mejorar? Estaré sola, y la soledad es la herida mas grave de mi vida-le dijo ella-porque siempre me dejan sola…

-Yo no te dejaré sola, me quedaré contigo…

-Te irás en una semana, no prometas algo que no puedas cumplir, Gaara

-Es por eso que no me has dicho nada, verdad?-le respondió él-Me quieres sacar de esto, lo entiendo…

-No, no entiendes-le dijo la muchacha soltando la espada por unos segundos para sacudirse el cabello que le tapaba el rostro-No me gustaría sentir que pierdo a alguien pero lo haré…lograste que me preocupara…

Gaara la miró, no con una sonrisa en los labios sino en los ojos, en sus ojos esmeralda que parecían reflejar el mismo mar al que tanto teme pero que lo invade al mirarla a ella…

-Me gustaría…que no te fueras pero tú no perteneces aquí, es tan fácil como eso…-siguió diciendo Yumi-Te voy a extrañar y me voy a odiar por eso, voy a odiar al destino y a la vida, pero no te voy a odiar a ti…

Pero aunque a él le gustó el hecho que Yumi lo fuera a extrañar, sabía que el dolor que ahora ella llevaría sería cientos de veces mas pesado sin alguien que la apoye. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarse por si misma, pero antes de eso deberán sostenerla, o no volverá a gatear en busca del sol…

No recordaba lo que pasó el resto de la noche, lo que al parecer era producto del tratamiento medico de Tsunade. Aún así sentía que esa noche fue larga, como si hubiera llevado a cuestas una carga muy pesada. Si era verdad, esa carga era Yumi, y no quería pensar en el hecho que no lo haya soportado…

Solo fueron cinco minutos, o al menos a él le pareció eso el tiempo en que se había quedado dormido, a juzgar por su poca experiencia en lo relativo a eso, era probable que ese lapsus fue mas largo y le permitió a Yumi, no solo escabullirse de su dormitorio sino además llevarse la espada de Kakashi con ella…

-Habrá decidido matarlo?-se preguntó, negando el hecho en su cabeza con la misma intensidad en que fue sugerida. No era posible, ella misma lo dijo, no necesitaba la sangre de Kakashi para sanar, debería hacerlo sola…

"Hacerlo sola. Sanar por su cuenta. ¿Qué significará sanar para ella?"

Solo esperaba que no fuera lanzarse a la muerte por el acantilado. Todo menos eso…

Había muy poca gente despierta y circulando a las 7 de la mañana en Konoha. Era entrada de invierno y los días se acortaban drásticamente. La gente que pululaba a esa hora no era ninjas, salvo algunos grupos que salían a misiones a esa hora, nadie la vio. Ni siquiera los muchachos o los del hospital. Tsunade pensaba, como muchos, que si desapareció luego de una noticia como esa era probable que intente algo, algo malo para lo cual ya era demasiado tarde.

-La buscaré de todas formas, si no te importa…

-No, pero no hagas más de lo que ella está dispuesta a hacer por ella misma…

-A veces alguien tiene que salvarte, aunque no quieras ser salvado, aunque ni siquiera sepas que debes ser rescatado…

Y claro, claro que sabía sobre ello. Y era la razón por la que siempre decía que Konoha cambió su destino. La razón por que le debía tanto a esa aldea…

Era bastante grande la distancia entre la aldea y el acantilado, y ahora entendía el peligro que significaba ella en ese entonces, cuando llegó malherida con los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Claro, ninguna kunoichi había demostrado tanto poder ese día, y era lógico suponer cualquier cosa…

Pero para su sorpresa el primer trayecto que le tocó pasar por ahí fue con ella, la llevaba cargada, y de cierta forma desde ese día en que pasó cerca y la vio, desde ese momento, para bien o para mal, su destino también cambio. La había estado cargando desde entonces, sin saber si ahora que debe soltarla podrá caminar por su propia cuenta. Pero algo era seguro, su destino, tal como el de ella, estaba atado a ese acantilado que para ella le llevó la vida, pero para él la hizo conocerla…

De momento, sin embargo, solo importaba que estuviera de una pieza, y respirando. Cualquier cosa contraria sería fatal, pero probable, mas probable a medida que los segundos avanzaban. Hacía años ya, luego de la huida de Sasuke, luego de la batalla con los súbditos de Orochimaru, luego de la visita a Konoha como aliado y no como enemigo, luego de eso empezó a entender a cabalidad y por primera vez lo que había pasado con él, lo que le habían hecho en el proceso de transformarlo en el ninja mas temible de su país. Juró que nunca mas lo usarían, que nunca mas lo harían sentir soledad y se refugio también en sus amigos…juró que nunca dejaría a nadie mas le hicieran lo que a él le hicieron. Pensaba en sus amigos y en su vida cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, cada vez que sentía que le constaba respirar, que le costaba sentirse viva…

Por fin, luego de casi una hora tratando de encontrarla llegó al acantilado. Era invierno y el sol recién asomaba su cabeza para empezar el día. Cuando la vio estaba amaneciendo también, tal ves eso era una buena señal…pero ella estaba parada peligrosamente cerca del abismo, y de saltar, sería una caída muy larga y dolorosa…

-Yumi…que haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, y tu?

-Vine a buscarte, no quiero que estés aquí sola…

-No te preocupes, Gaara. Ya he estado aquí antes, sola…

El muchacho empezó a acercarse a ella despacio. Su voz se escuchaba lejana, como proveniente de otra parte que no era este mundo. Era la misma voz sin emoción y sin vida con que la vio en el hospital…

-Piensas saltar?-le consultó mientras acercaba sus pasos y tomaba un puñado de arena desde el suelo

-Tal vez…aún no lo he decidido…

-Pensé que dejarías de asustarme, Yumi. Creo que tendré que quedarme otra semana contigo, solo para estar seguro…

-Podrías no volver a dormir un solo segundo durante toda tu vida cuidándome, pero si yo quisiera terminaría con esto frente a tus narices…

-Hablas de morir, verdad? De matarte como el día en que nos conocimos?

-Algo así…

Yumi levantó los brazos, mientras el sol despertaba y los pájaros empezaban a levantar las alas…al parecer ella quería hacer lo mismo…

-Te hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas de no haberme salvado ese día, no lo crees?-le preguntó al muchacho mientras Gaara seguía acercándosele…

-Tal vez, pero han valido la pena, y mucho…lo volvería a hacer, tenlo por seguro…

-Volverías a detener mi caída?

-Todas las veces que sea necesario, además…-dijo él-no creo que vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, ya no eres un pájaro herido, recuerdas? Ahora puedes volar cuando quieras sin pedirle permiso al viento o al abismo

Ella se dio vueltas, mirándolo de frente, mientras bajaba los brazos. Sus ojos y su rostro no eran los de ese día…

-No vine aquí para terminar con mi vida-le dijo ella-vine a sepultar a todos mis demonios, eso debe hacerse cuando otra vida te espera. No se como seré de ahora en adelante ni como será mi vida, pero ya no seré la kamikaze que conociste, Gaara… ¿Aún así estás dispuesto a quedarte a mi lado?

-Estuve en ese punto muchas veces-le respondió él señalando el borde del suelo con su índice-pero tampoco salté, y no porque no pudiera morir ya que hay muchas formas de morir. Empecé de nuevo también. Me voy a quedar a tu lado aunque deba alejarme…

Los árboles estaban el silencio. El sol, de alguna forma extraña se quedó detenido en el amanecer eterno que resultó ser esa mañana. Ella sonrió de pronto, iluminándolo todo…todo parecía demasiado suspendido y etéreo para ser verdad. Los pájaros callaron y hasta el cielo parecía pendiente de lo que decían. Tardó tanto en observar toda la magia a su alrededor que no notó que Yumi llevaba cinco crisantemos blancos en la mano…

-Dos por mis padres-dijo ella-Para que encuentren la paz que tan esquiva les resultó viviendo entre la sangre y la guerra. Para que sus almas perdonen y sean perdonadas. Y para que su verdugo se encuentre a si mismo y se perdone, como yo ya lo he hecho…

Silencio eterno en el bosque. Los árboles rezan oraciones comprensibles solo por ellos. Los pájaros cantan el réquiem final por todas las almas que buscan descanso…

-Dos por Aoshi y Souyi, por quienes fueron mis amigos y mis amores durante los años de tenue oscuridad. Por dos corazones que amé pero que nunca comprendí realmente. Por sus almas, para que encuentren otra vida más larga, menos dolorosa y con más amor que el que yo les ofrecí…

Los crisantemos blancos ondearon hacia el final del abismo donde murieron hace meses atrás. Yumi podía sentir el aroma a su sangre y eso la entristeció, pero también sintió en el viento sus risas infantiles aún, y supo que ellos estaban en un lugar mejor que en el que ella estuvo desde que partieron…

-La ultima es para mi-dijo lanzándola al mismo precipicio- Por la Yumi que murió ese día en este mismo acantilado, y por la que nació anoche gracias a ti…

Miró a Gaara y con paso firme se acercó a él y lo besó lentamente en los labios, acariciándolos solo un segundo, antes de apartarlos nuevamente de él…

-La Yumi que se fue seguirá rondando por aquí un tiempo-le contestó él mientras acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros-y debe ser así…ella te recordará el pasado porque no debes olvidarlo. Ella también te ayudara a seguir…

Tomó su mano mientras veían el abismo que se habría tentador bajo sus pies. Era difícil no sentirse tentado ante él como en un dulce llamado a la calma y a la sorda levedad de la nada. Ambos sabían de que se trataba, era como el llamado de una flauta embrujada que te animaba a dejarte ser, a olvidar todo…

-Crees que alguna vez deje de querer saltar?-le preguntó la chica a Gaara en una repentina violación al silencioso sonido del acantilado

-No lo sé, tal vez…

-Que hubieras hecho si…yo hubiera saltado?

El muchacho apretó levemente su mano, para que lo mirara mientras le sonreía. Se veía linda cuando ella respondía a una sonrisa…

-Si hubieras saltado yo también lo habría hecho, Yumi

-Habrías muerto conmigo?

-Claro que no, Yumi-le dijo-Yo te habría atrapado...

No podía haber otra forma en que la belleza y la locura se mostraran tan claramente como a través de una chica. Es la frase típica de cualquier poeta romántico o cualquier osado Baudelaire que garabatea en algún baño panfletos que rayan entre el elogio y el machismo. Si eres mujer y pasaste por los 16 sabrás lo difícil que es. Pues bueno, una cosa es pasarla mal Y otra es tomar cloro, eso también es cierto…

Mi punto es, la claridad mental es un estado tan puro que conseguirlo es, al menos para mí, como una especie de Santo Grial, tan solicitado que la idea de crear un personaje más perturbado que yo me pareció en su momento cruel. Luego irónico. Ahora, más necesario que las sesiones al psicólogo que siempre necesité.

Si Yumi existe en mi cabeza es por la simple y clara razón que existe en el resto de mi y de muchas otras personas. Muchos hemos perdido cosas de valor en nuestra vida, y nos lamentamos de ello. Muchos hemos preferido el camino fácil del olvido alucinógeno a la tortuosa tarea de reconstruir nuestra vida desde los cimientos cuando ha sido destruida. De ser así todos tenemos algo de ella y es tan real que hasta me confundo, sin saber si lo que pienso es de ella o mío…

Sanar es mas fácil cuando tienes una razón para ello, y te pueden herir de muchas formas pero sanar solo de una, aunque parezca cursi. Asimismo tienes muchas formas de perder a alguien sin que este esté realmente muerto. Cuando te abandonan o te traicionan, cuando la gente cambia es como si se murieran, como si desaparecieran para ti; cuando tú lo haces y te entregas a lo fácil a lo mejor también te vas muriendo de a poco. Yumi es, por lo mismo, una sobreviviente en un mundo falso, igual que todos nosotros. Una chica que lucha en una aldea, en una cuidad de mascaras, de guerras pedidas, de privilegios y mentiras. Si quieres ser parte de esa aldea te transformas en el soldado herido de una guerrilla que solo está destruyendo lo que eres. Si luchas contra ello eres paria, nadie…pero para ellos…

Para mí, como persona antes que como proyecto de escritora u _Otaku, _Yumi es mi personaje más verdadero porque es más complejo, como todos nosotros que llevamos un trozo de ella en nosotros. Me ayudó mas de lo que pensé que lo haría pero me deja a la vez la sensación extraña de haber pasado por estos capítulos sin ponerme a pensar si yo necesitaba sacarla con cada tecleo de mis dedos o si ella, como en el mito de Atenea, salió de mi cabeza por sus propias armas…

Perdonen si la historia hirió las púberes mentes que creen que los personajes de un anime para jóvenes deben ser malos o buenos sin matices o términos ambiguos. También perdonen si creyeron conocer demasiado de mí a través de ella por que no era la intención real, pero solo supongan que yo no existo. Perdonen además si quienes supieron de ella no puedan creer en lo que representa. No es mi culpa y tampoco la de ustedes…

Finalmente discúlpenme de corazón si el final no les hizo botar una lágrima de "happy ending" o darles la impresión que detrás de ellos había un atardecer iluminado, un arco iris o un corazón rosado. No creo que la vida tenga finales felices sino que tiene continuas segundas y terceras partes algunas más buenas que otras, pero que de todas maneras se tienen que ver…

Y no se que pasará con ellos, nadie puede saberlo. Tal vez alguien se atreva a hacer un fanfics de un fanfics rompiendo todas las leyes de la lógica, pero por ahora solo puedo decir que en mi cabeza ambos están vivos, luchando contra el mundo y demostrando que puedes levantarte todas las veces que sean necesarias desde este oscuro abismo que en ocasiones resulta ser la vida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
